TMW Volume IV: Abby's Trouble
by PH2W
Summary: This time Abby has jumped into IT with both feet. Only her big brother and sister could possibly save her... but at what cost! You can believe there will be trouble for everyone by the end of this... TURN BACK NOW... WILL CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING!
1. The Call for Help

_**Disclaimer:**__**In this economy I'm holding on to my handful of possessions with a vice grip. Tragically NCIS is not one of those possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 4th installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review…**__****__**.**_

_**Dedication:**__** This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 15/Kate17/Tony 20) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby. Daddy Gibbs' little Princess is in it up to her hip-boots and calls in her siblings for a rescue.**_

_**--**_

"Who is this? Abby?" Kate rolled away from her boyfriend bolting upright fully disturbed by the tears and panic coming through the phone line from her baby sister. Okay, so she wasn't really a baby, but a fifteen year old junior in high school who by every test given was more than a little brilliant.

"Abs, you really have to calm down. Honey I can hardly understand you. Daddy… what? Prison… Mrs. Sculdini… a convent… fails… auditors, Abby stop! Dad's sending Mrs. Sculdini to prison for failing a convent audit? What the hell are you talking about? Have you and your little friends been hittin' the wacky-tabacky as Tony would say?"

Ashen was watching his petite girlfriend go from passion to frustration right before him. He couldn't make out a lot of the other side of the call, but he sensed, from her body language, that it wasn't good news. When he heard her stories or witnessed her dealing with either of her siblings Ashen grew more and more grateful that he was an only child.

Kate finally hung up the phone looking anything but relieved. Hopping off the bed she started looking for her shoes, keys and other stuff strewn around her boyfriend's apartment. Suddenly she couldn't think clearly. She wanted… she needed fresh air because she needed a solution fast. From what she gathered from the sob filled conversation with her sister odds were there was a road trip in her very near future.

"Caitlin you're making me very nervous. What is going on?"

"Ash I'm really sorry, but my sister needs me. She got herself in some trouble that she's going to have a hard time getting out of on her own. I gotta go!"

"Well, at least let me drive you. You look too upset to be behind the wheel of a car."

"That's sweet, but then you'll need a ride back and it's just…" Katie leaned over to kiss him before darting to the door. "I'll call when I get in I promise."

The door closed behind her and he'd barely gotten his shirt buttoned or his shoes on. Clearly something was amiss in the Gibbs' family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Replaying her sister's end of the conversation in her mind gave Kate something to do while she waited for Tony to call her back. She didn't know anyone who'd been in more trouble then him in her entire life. Logic dictated that he couldn't have gotten in that much trouble without figuring out at least a couple of ways to get out of it.

Abigail Gibbs had really dug a ditch she couldn't get out of this time. Apparently she was a few days away from expulsion from Hilton Prep. She was flunking out not because she couldn't do the work, but because she-for reasons Kate did not understand-didn't go to class. The spiral effect had taken hold of the situation with a vice grip and was out of control. She knew passing the class wasn't going to happen, so she instead intercepted the notices that had gone home to their parents. The little weasel set up a P.O. box and had all of the school mail diverted to it. She'd been forging signatures for over a month. Basically all she did was put off the inevitable thought Kate. Christmas break was coming and Gibbs always picked them up. Someone was bound to tell him.

When she did finally go back to class she couldn't do enough work to pull the grade out of the toilet. Abby's solution was to hack into the system and give her self the grades she wanted. The nefarious little computer wiz didn't stop there she also gave unearned and far more acceptable passing grades to nearly half the girls in her house. Finally, the icing on the cake was that the principal called for an audit of the teacher's grade books strangely enough for reasons having nothing to do with her shenanigans (there was rumor of an illicit affair between one of the male teachers and an honor roll Senior) and now the ugly truth was about to come out in torrents.

Kate stopped folding her clothes (for the third time), picked up the phone and got ready to relay the tale from hell.

"Hey Tony… it took you long enough to call back… if I left that many it must be important… no… no… not that either. It has nothing to do with me actually. Right like he'd call me first if something was going on… its Abby genius… this time plenty… she's gonna get kicked out of school if we don't come up with a way to fix this… didn't you listen to the messages… yes they had to be I wanted you to call with the solution not asking me what happened! Can you just drive down here? Tony... you know I wouldn't ask, but we need you. Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

These were the times that having an older brother didn't completely suck. Tony was calm in a crisis. He wouldn't think up every horrible scenario. More importantly he would do everything in his power to see no one got into any unnecessary trouble.

Nothing else could be done until the morning, so Kate got ready for bed then settled down to call Ashen making an attempt at telling the tale for the second time that night more coherently then she had the first.


	2. The Calvary Arrives

_**Disclaimer: **__**Tragically for me NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 4th installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review…**__****__**.**_

_**Dedication:**__** This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 15/Kate17/Tony 20) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby. Daddy Gibbs' little Princess is in it up to her hip-boots and calls in her siblings for a rescue.**_

Abby was pacing her room seriously unsure what to do. Getting kicked out of school… she was more dead then any of Uncle Ducky's cadavers. A few months ago expulsion wouldn't have seemed like such a bad thing to happen. Minus the obvious trouble she'd be in leaving Hilton had been what she wanted. Now… now it felt ridiculous to her that she'd let things get so far away from her. What was left to do to fix it? Kate said she and Tony were coming up, but there was no guarantee they'd be able to help. The stupid audit was three days away. There was a buzz all over campus and most especially in Libby Hall. Most of the other students she'd "helped" were in a panic. Honestly she wouldn't be completely surprised if one of them cracked and turned her in before the evidence actually showed up. Missing anymore classes was so not an option, but going to class like nothing happened seemed a lot like flaunting her crimes. Abigail knew perfectly well her father's thoughts on suspects who behaved that way. Maybe she'd just stay away and let the trouble mount. She could attempt her other…

_**--**_

The knocking on her door pulled her from her private hell. Yanking it open Abby addressed her housemate none too kindly.

"Hailey what is it now? Jeez, you're worse than my mother and sister put together! I ate breakfast, I had a good night's sleep, and I even have my work done for the day… mom!"

Hailey Joy Spotsman was a year ahead of Abby and had been a good friend to Kate when she was at Hilton. So, she sort of felt a "big-sister" responsibility toward Abby. She had been a witness to the downward spiral Abby had taken and even though she was starting to see her way out of it the damage was difficult to repair. Now her friend had taken to hiding out and avoiding the judgmental glares she was getting from faculty, staff, and classmates.

"Good then grab your bag. We can head over to Bridgemont Hall together. I'm not dropping anything off you. You're going to class missy."

"Clearly… I am dressed. Sculdini's just gonna put me out anyway. She told me on Monday that she didn't care if my parent's work directly affected national security I couldn't come back to her class without speaking to them."

The girls were heading down the stairs when Hailey added, "you could decide not to push her buttons when you get there. You know beg… show a little humility. Maybe she won't be so irritated by you if she hardly notices you."

"Very funny, that's sort of been the problem I can't get folks to stop noticing me."

Shoving her through the front door Hailey paused gesturing at the Goth in training from head-to-toe. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? If you didn't want to be noticed you might've tried dialing down the look just a tad."

...

Flinging her door open Kate pulled on her brother propelling him through it.

"Hey! Take it easy will ya."

"Sorry, but it did kind of take you forever to get here. I was expecting you a lot earlier. Tony I told you this was urgent."

"Kate… back off. I'm here." Tony sat down flicking off his shoes and put his feet on top of the desk.

"Get those smelly boats off of my desk! Don't get comfortable because we are getting right back in the car. It's going to take another hour and half to get up to Hilton."

Tony took his time lowering his feet as he glared at his sister.

"You're not dad Tony." Kate responded with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't trying to be Katie. Look a man needs food to plot a scam so can we at least stop for breakfast?"

"Drive-thru Tony… drive-thru." Tossing his keys at him Kate held open the door and waited impatiently as he made little effort to hurry his stride back across the room.

...

She'd managed to make it through every class without incident. Even Sculdini only glared from the front of the class as Abby stayed low in her chair. As soon as the last class was over she hauled tail back to the house to grab an overnight bag. Kate and Tony had checked into a motel just outside of town. She had to take a cab, that Tony was not happy paying seventy bucks for, because her siblings didn't want to be spotted anywhere near campus. Committing what she hoped would be her last act of forgery Abby left her house-mother a request from her mother to visit overnight with an ailing elderly aunt who needed help in the evenings for a few days.

...

"This place sucks," were the first words she uttered when she crossed into the room.

"Oh…uh, I'm sorry Ms.-70 dollar cab ride-100 bucks in gas-60 a night-expensive-little-problem! Maybe I should just call dad and see if he'll let me use his platinum card and we'll get something nice, downtown, with a view." Tony just threw up his hands sitting back on the bed furthest from the door.

His little sister looking guilty stepped pass Kate and went to stand in front of him with her head hung low. "I'm sorry Tony. Gut reaction to a dump I guess. I'm really glad you're here… both of you. I'm really sorry T-man."

Tony stood up and hugged her. Pushing her away again, "Lucy you got some 'splainin' to do."

"I know. I just kinda… you know… it just sorta…" Okay, so she wasn't exactly making coherent sense.

"Abs we talked all the way up here between Taz's feedings that is and I'm sorry but none of this makes sense." Kate sat across from her brother and sister on the other bed in the meager room.

"Kate's right a screw up of this magnitude has me written all over it, but not you. Come on kiddo there's a reason you're the favorite child. You don't mess up like we do… usually, unless one of us in involved."

Abby was feeling defensive and her mouth and body were ragging against her mind as she jumped up in response. "Look, I'm not perfect. Clearly, I know how to fuck up just as bad as the two of you! So either help me get out of it or just go! I'm not in the mood for another lecture about how I blew it."

"Whoa, chill out Abigail. When you'd get such a sailor's mouth? I'm sorry but we've known you for fifteen years, so when we see you acting out of character we get to call you on it." Tony pulled her back on the bed.

"Abs, sweetie, let's worry about fixing this and then if you want to you can tell us the why. Okay," Kate reached across taking her sister hand and sandwiched it between her own.

She nodded. "Everyone was pretty cool, albeit disappointed, about all the classes I missed and the lying surrounding it. Mrs. Updike stuck me on probation and pulled all my privileges, but all my teachers were willing to let me make up the work. Except Sculdini, she must've been waiting for a chance to roast me. I may have challenged her science one time to many in lab. Anyway, she said no extra credit and only partial credit for every late assignment. That would've given me a D in her class by the end of the year. I'd have to take it again. I couldn't do that, so when she gave me the first note to take home over our break I sort of stole some of mom's NCIS letterhead and wrote a little note putting off the conversation. It was really good too, you know all about national security and secrecy and assurances that I'd be shaping up until they could meet."

"I'm impressed." Tony smirked

"Do not encourage her. Go on Abs."

"After two weeks she was adamant that she hear from them before she mailed home progress reports."

In unison, "that's when you got the PO Box."

"My friend Missy works in the main office and made the change for me.

Tony was sort of intrigued, but so far none of it warranted the hoopla he'd been through to get there. "Let's get to the good stuff. When did you hack into the system and how the heck did you learn how to do that anyway?"

"I was taught and it doesn't matter. Sculdini is the only old bird that still does her grades long-hand and that grade book is always with her. You guys she was giving me a D already. One screw up and I'd have an F for sure. So, I got into the server Hilton uses and made some changes. It was way easier then I thought it would be. Well, when Missy mentioned bombing out in Calculus I offered to make a change for her as a sort of thank you. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but she was being helpful to her roommate who was having major issues."

With her mouth hanging open Kate just stared at her sister. It wasn't the soul tearing stare her father used, but the befuddled one you see on character's faces on television. "At no point did this start to seem like a really bad idea?"

"I was actually making a little money and having a little fun. It felt good to nail Sculdini without her knowing it. Who knew the senior skanks were running their own grade scam? Poorly I might add since they're the ones that actually got caught. Updike called for the independent audit. She said she wanted to make sure things were cleared up when we came back from Christmas break."

"Wow. So, how much did you make? I mean maybe we _could_ upgrade the fleabag for a better place." Tony was attempting to lighten the mood, but Kate was in big sister mode and not playing along.

"This isn't a joke Tony."

"Relax Kate, besides it's not enough for anything much better. Look the teachers have to turn in their original grade books by Friday morning. We just need to get into Updike's office and change those original grades. It won't be that hard to make the switch I kept all the changes confined to girls in my classes. We're only talking about 4 maybe 6 teachers. We just have to get in and out and get you two out of town before dad picks me up on Saturday."

"Are you listening to yourself? No Abby this will be really hard." Kate admonished. She'd been watching her sister's eyes throughout the explanation and something was off. Abby was off and it wasn't just the clothes and make-up, although they had definitely taken on a darker look from a few months back when they were home last. She was making excuses and didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do was cover up her mistakes. Abby might not want to deal with the wrath of their father, but the three of them were always honest with one another. She wouldn't even own up to the seriousness of the situation with them and that was most certainly out of character.

"Helping or leaving Katie?"

Tony didn't give Kate a chance to answer. "I'm sorry kiddo this time she's right. There are too many unknowns. We don't know if we need hard copies or removable drives to switch out. We don't know how much time we can get in the office to make the changes. If it was just your one class maybe we could pull it off, but there's no way I'm pulling off 4 to 6 classes."

"You're giving up before we even come up with a plan. Thanks you should of saved your gas money and not bothered to come."

"Abby you're not being fair." Kate was starting to get pissed off.

Tony took control again. He needed to stretch to think. First he paced, and then he paused, paced some more and finally settled on the edge of the desk. "We don't change the originals we change the changes."

Kate and Abby rolled their eyes for different reasons.

Abby spoke up first. "Thank you Captain-Obvious I already thought of that, but since the grade problems came to light they sort of hack-proofed the system. I couldn't get back in and I really didn't want to anyway."

"Not to worry we have a resident geek in the frat-house for these exact situations. The only thing is you're probably going to have to make a lot of refunds. Plus I'll need a list of all the girls and the grades you changed. Then there's making up the class of course and dad finding out. At least you'll be able to tell him on your terms instead of him finding out when he gets here on Saturday. I'm betting that's why you didn't want to go this route."

"Abby it sounds like the best solution. You said you brought the rest of your grades up they won't expel you for failing one class. You're a legacy. Grandfather Shepard donated a lot of money to this school when mom went here. It's the lesser of the evils." Kate offered.

"Whatever, I don't have a choice do I? I can't hack the new system alone. I can't break in and change the originals on my own. I have list for you Tony. It was my little insurance policy in case someone decided to snitch. Dad's gonna kill me and I'm not talking in exaggerations here I mean pick out my coffin kill me."

"Uh, yeah, that's a pretty safe bet, but it'll be nothing compared to if you'd gotten expelled." Kate moved to sit next to her and offer a hug of support, but Abby pulled out of it grabbing her bag and moved toward the bathroom.

"I need a shower guys. I'll do whatever you say."

Kate and Tony watched her retreat. Tony took out his cell phone and called the frat-house to speak with Gordo. Tossing the phone book on the bed he mouthed to Kate to find something to order for dinner. He needed pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese to even start thinking clearly.

Knowing her brother Kate went straight to the Ps looking for the nearest pizzeria. Once in a while her gaze would go back to the bathroom door. She needed to find out what was really going on with her sister before this all came out. They only had three days to put some sort of order back into Abby's life and get back to their own before Gibbs showed up. This was going to be one hell of a Christmas break. She was starting to wish she'd taken Ashen up on his offer to go with his family to Aspen. Even if she had ended up breaking both her legs it would've turned out better than what was waiting behind the doors of 2374 NW University Boulevard.

...

Up next: The break-in/the trip home/ a very tense family dinner.


	3. The Truth Behind Mischief

_**Disclaimer: Tragically for me NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N: This story is complete AU and is the 4th installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review…**__****__**.**_

_**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 15/Kate17/Tony 20) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby. Daddy Gibbs' little Princess is in it up to her hip-boots and calls in her siblings for a rescue.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Gibbs siblings had actually spent a mostly pleasant evening together. They consumed two pizzas, a pint of mint chocolate-chip ice-cream and a 2-liter of Pepsi. Tony even managed to convince them to sit through a James Bond marathon on cable. He was excited because they were all Sean Connery versions of the super spy. It had almost been bearable until he was compelled to help _Sean_ out by reciting the lines along with him. Kate had threatened him with serious bodily harm if he did it one more time.

"Hey Tony since dad has no idea what you're going to do with a Phys. Ed degree maybe you could tell him you're going to Hollywood to put all your energies into being an actor." Abby suggested.

Being flip Kate added, "I think one kid blowing all his money at school is enough of a gift this Christmas."

"Thanks Kate." Abby jumped off the bed and slammed the carton of ice-cream in the trash.

"Sorry Abs, I was just kidding. Besides with an announcement like that dad won't even think about you failing one class. It could actually work to your benefit."

"She has a point Tony. You feel like taking one for the team?" Abby bounced on her brother's bed throwing her arms around him.

Flipping her over, he started tickling. "And what am I going to have to pretend in order to overshadow the forgery charge?"

In that instant all of the air went out of the room. He was right though no matter how bad flunking a class was it was nothing compared to the lying and forgery. Smacking his hand away Abby slid out of her brother's reach pressing her back into the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Maybe I could change my identity and just start a new life somewhere. I'm a smart girl there must be some kind of job I can get with three years of high school. He's not going to understand. He's not going to understand at all. Once we change the grade why do I have to tell him the rest? I mean failing the class will give him plenty to punish me for I don't need to motivate him more."

Kate and Tony exchanged glances not really sure if their little sister was serious or just succumbing to the drama. The silent tears falling on her night shirt told them to take her serious. Jumping in the bed with them Kate moved to one side of Abby while Tony scooted to her other side. Wiping at her tears Kate kissed her cheek.

"Honey, do you want to tell us how things got so out of hand now? Why'd you stop going to class?"

"Yeah kid, if we're gonna loose a sister we should at least know why?" Tony chided.

"In a word… Dante."

No response. Tony and Kate didn't know what to say.

Finally, "vegetable or mineral," Tony asked.

"Liquid or solid," Kate added.

Taking the pillow she swung back and forth hitting them both. "You guys are dorks!"

"Come on Abs tell it!"

"He's a guy." Suddenly she needed to move around. Getting off the bed she went to pour the last of the soda. Sipping very slowly she finally looked up at her waiting siblings.

"Clearly we need more." Tony said.

"No interrupting, no judging and no threats," the last one was directed at Tony.

"I don't like this already." He was rapidly slipping into big brother mode.

"I met Dante a few weeks into school. Some girls from the house and I went to town for a movie and met him and his friends at Ralphie's Ice-cream parlor. You know how I love mint chocolate-chip. Anyway, he's the first guy I've ever met who was smart, funny, interested in what I said and not an infant. The guys at Brinton are ridiculous. He loves the Dancing Lizards. I mean he was listening to them when we walked up. What are the odds?

"Okay, so you liked musically challenged boy. What's the problem?" Tony lacked the patience to have a story unfold slowly.

"There weren't any problems in the beginning. Then I found out his age and he sort of found out mine. Dump city was the path we were on. He said he couldn't date a girl with so many rules attached."

Tony was up now too. "Exactly how old was he Abs?"

"Down boy," Kate was curious but didn't want her brother pulling a 'Gibbs'.

"Look when we first started talking about school I assumed he went to one of the local H.S. and I guess he thought, because of my overwhelming brilliance and sophistication, I went to one of the community colleges." She waited for the dawn of realization to hit one of them.

"He was in college!"

"Did you have some sort of head trauma we don't know about? That's seriously the only explanation I can think of for just about every choice you've made since you got back here. The only good thing is you're already broken up with him." Kate was simply stunned. It was like this wasn't the sister she'd known for the last 15 years.

"You're acting like he was dad's age or something. He's 19, big deal I'll be 16 at the end of the month!"

"If you live that long," Tony mumbled.

"Okay, so you broke up after what…" Kate started to ask.

"… Right before Halloween. It was the worse. I just didn't want to do anything. I couldn't make myself feel better. I couldn't make myself feel anything. Then Kyleigh in Johnson Hall took me to get this…" turning around she lifted her nightshirt to reveal the tattoo on her lower back.

"Oh... MY... GOD! Please tell me that thing washes off." Kate was on her feet in a second bending her sister in half rubbing vigorously at her back.

Tony was hysterical. He had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. Kate and Abby just stared at him like he was having some sort of breakdown. He was trying to catch his breath but was finding it increasingly difficult.

"What?!" They both screamed.

"And you really thought failing Chemistry was your biggest problem." He tossed his cell phone at her saying, "Call, confess, beg… those are your only choices."

"I'm not telling dad about the tat. He wouldn't have found out about the piercing if I didn't let it slip… on purpose. I'm much better at hiding things then you two are. Look I kinda went off the rails a little after things with Dante. Kyleigh probably wasn't the best friend choice either, but she was one of the few people who didn't expect anything from me and I liked that… at least for a little while."

"What does that mean Abs?" Kate wanted to know.

"Turns out there are reasons she had low expectations of me and everything basically. Look she was into some things that didn't work for me so I ended our connection. No big deal I was bored with doing nothing all day anyway. It was just a little too late to pull it back together for this…."

Tony's cell phone rang. Tossing it back to her brother Abby went into the bathroom with Kate on her heels. She had so many questions about the tattoo. Maybe she'd get one too… if Abby didn't get crucified for hers.

"Alright kids we're all set. Gordo says he can do the work from his computer as long as we can get in Updike's office and to her computer for at least a half hour tomorrow."

The girls came out of the bathroom to get all the details. "So Abs is this Updike married?"

"Oh, Tony you're not going to try to hit on her, are you?"

"No I'm going to deliver her a very beautiful bouquet of flowers from…" He gestured with his hands indicating she should fill in the blank.

"Her husband… I think his name is Gavin or something with a G. He comes to the opening of school banquet every year."

"That's easy enough to find out. I'll bring them by late and just hide out in the building until after hours. Then I'll let you and Kate in."

"What about the alarm system?" Kate asked.

"The utility room in the basement has low windows and they're not alarmed. We can climb in that way. T just remember to get the window open."

Okay, she was really starting to freak her sister out now, "Why do you know that Abs?"

"Need to know Kate… and you don't want to know."

"Look I'm wiped out and we all need our energy and wits about us for tomorrow. Hit the rack kids. Abs you have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow to all those 'friends' you helped out."

"I'm going to be the most hated person on this campus." Abby said curling under the covers.

Climbing in next to her sister, "at least you'll be on campus," Kate added.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony tossed the pillow at Kate's head. She just waved the back of her hand at him trying to ignore his need to know. Getting up he began flailing his arms around over her head. She just shook her head at his idiocy and slid across the bed. So, in typical fashion, that was an invitation for him to hop on and start bouncing up and down.

Finally giving in Kate put the phone on mute and gave her brother her undivided attention. "Seriously, how old are you? What?"

"Who's on the phone Kate?"

"It was mom and now it's Ash. Any more questions Tony?"

"Yeah, where's absentee-Abby?"

"Nice, she went to school."

"How? Yesterday she took a seventy-five buck cab. What'd she do, walk?"

"No, she took the bus. She said she had to get back before first class. Don't ask I don't know. She did text to say she made it back alright."

"Thank you. Now I can go take my shower." Tony strolled into the bathroom.

"It's about time… stinky," she mouthed to his back as he made his retreat.

Kate spoke to Ash for a couple more minutes trying her best to explain without revealing so much that he became an accomplice after the fact. She also wanted to be off the phone and ready to get in the shower without any more invasive conversations with her brother.

Coming out of the bathroom he never even waited to see if she was off the phone. "If the bus was good enough this morning why did I have to spend seventy-five on a cab last night?"

"I don't know put it on the list of other 'why-the-hells' for Abby!" Kate answered not breaking her stride into the bathroom.

Tony ordered the flowers and put on jeans, a t-shirt and his baseball cap backwards to complete his delivery guy look. He put his stuff back into his back-pack and took the liberty of packing up most of Kate's things too. He knew how pissed she'd be about that, but felt compelled to do it anyway. She hated him going through her things, but he figured that was too bad they had a plan a schedule to follow though and he didn't want to miss a beat. It was grab some lunch, pick up the flowers and get provisions for the long wait in the building until they could have it to themselves. Time was moving plus Tony was more than a little excited about the upcoming caper. In Kate's mind that was the first sign of a problem.

**A/N: The next chapter is going up later today. It was entirely too long to be one document. Keep checking back:-)!**


	4. The Breakin & Pickup

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Abby was milling through her day in a fog. Getting back to the house she went through the motions of getting ready for class all the while dreading the conversation she knew she had to have at breakfast with Missy.

Missy was already downstairs and wrist deep into a bottomless bowl of oatmeal. "How do you eat like that and stay so thin?" Abby sat with her requisite yogurt, granola and fruit. She started slicing bananas into the bowl and pouring out the story at the same time.

"Okay so I know this is going to suck and you're probably going to hate me, but you have to remember I said there would be risk."

Missy wasn't sure where her friend was going so she just waited out the explanation.

Continuing, "Look I went through every scenario, but they all end the same. This was bound to happen this way. I mean if you believe my sister it's Karma and if you believe my brother it was poor execution. Personally…"

"Abby! You need to breathe girl and slow down. What's up?"

Leaning in as close as possible Abby caught her breathe and blurted out, "We have to change the grades back… mine, yours, everyone's. The audit is on Friday and if we get caught we'll get expelled. A lousy grade is the lesser of the two evils. I'm really sorry."

Okay so Abby was surprised that Missy found humor in any of it.

"I guess I'm handling this better than expected."

"A little…"

"Look my folks don't keep track of anything that's not on their social calendar. I wanted the grade changed to get into the summer abroad program. I'll just find another way or ask mommy to call in a favor. This isn't life ending Abs."

"Maybe not in your house, but my father keeps track of everything. He's entire life's focus is dependent on doing just that. What about Lisa and the girls in Libby hall?"

"You're kidding right? The only one who'll really have to be pulled off the ledge is Lisa. She's here on scholarship and this will royally screw her. Abs the rest of us just did it because we could. It felt good pulling one over on old Updike and the rest of the prison guards. Look, do what you have to it was fun while it lasted… don't sweat it. Guess I got to get to class and stay awake. Later Abs."

"Later."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"If you touch that one more time I will break your fingers."

"This heat is cooking me. I feel like Tony on the half-shell for crying out loud."

"We only have a few miles to go. I'm the driver so I get to be comfortable." She capped it off with a pointed stare.

"Fine if the flowers are dead and wilted and my cover gets blown you can explain to Abby."

Punching the heat off Kate screamed, "Fine you big baby. Just make sure you get me into that basement without any detours. I don't want to freeze anymore than I have to."

"Anything for you Katie!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Handling it poorly was an understatement. Lisa was having a full blown breakdown… tears, hyperventilating, pacing, yelling, rapid onslaughts of stomach cramps and the unstoppable urge to vomit. All Abby could do was think 'shit, shit, shit'! What had she done? This did start out as a favor if she remembered correctly.

Poor thing was inconsolable. He lunch long since forgotten Abby tossed her things in the trash. They'd gone back to Libby Hall and she ended up feeling grateful and relieved. This had turned into the only scene stealing display. Holy-soap-opera she thought. This isn't to say she wasn't wracked with guilt, but she was just beyond this stage in her grief. She was well on her way to acceptance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hot breath on my neck, hot breath on my neck!"

"Then hurry up!"

"How fast do you think I can climb through a window Kate?"

"The way you were talking I thought you did this all the time."

"Oh, yeah in my spare time I double as a superhero scaling tall building in a single bound."

Tony was done listening to the bickering as his sisters climbed in. "Get in here and shut up! With all the noise you're making why don't I just call security and invite them over."

Once they'd gotten back to the office Tony called Gordo and he started talking them through linking up the systems. Tony kept yelling about him going too fast and only being a Phys Ed major. Finally Kate made him get up to let Abby take over. Things did go faster, but not by much.

Kate's nervous energy and look-out duties had her plowing through the reserved snacks in Tony's back-pack. Finally, Abby signed off the computer and said her goodbyes handing the phone to her brother again. There was a brief awkward exchange that Kate was sure sounded a lot like solicitation.

"What'd you promise him?" She asked.

"Grown-up talk Katie nothing to concern yourself over."

"Whatever!"

"Can we go please? It's been a really long day." Abby was showing her age with her whining.

As she went down the hall Kate grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home… what?"

"Basement Abs, we need to leave the way we came, alarms remember."

Once they got out of the building and raced the two blocks to where Tony had parked. They all let out a collective sigh. Abby lunged into her big brother's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she moved on to Kate. "I'm sorry for every rotten thing I said. I love you guys you're the best."

Kate hugged her back. "What are sisters for?"

"And brothers… don't forget about brothers." Tony said throwing his arms open again. Both his sisters fell into them.

"Alright let's not push our luck. Let's get out of here!" He said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had packed everything she was taking home for the Christmas break. Most of her more questionable outfits remained in her closet. There was no sense taking them home if she couldn't wear them. It was hard to believe that it had been two days since the whole 'break-in'. Things on campus were unusually quiet. Girls started leaving on Friday since classes ended at noon. No buzz regarding grades, or the audit had come up and Abby was feeling a sense of relief. There was no telling what things would be like when she got home and she started telling truths. She wasn't really sure she wanted to tell any but she had promised Kate and Tony. They'd gotten back to their schools and would drive home later that night.

Dragging her bags downstairs Abby deposited them at the door. There was nothing left but the waiting. Normally she wouldn't want her mother to drive up for the trip back to DC, but she would have welcomed the distraction today.

Maybe she'd go out and walk down to the gate just to kill time. She couldn't get her bags any closer to the door if she tried.

They almost knocked each other over. "What's the hurry?"

"Daddy, I was just gonna walk to see if your car was coming."

"Abs, you plan on letting me in."

"Yeah, of course, my bags are already down here though."

"I know, but I need to see Ms. Shumaker and sign you out. Nice outfit by the way. We have a little time to get lunch at that café you like. Your mom, Kate, and Tony will all be late for dinner."

"Really, is everything alright?"

"Of course it is. Mom has a late meeting. Tony is driving a friend home first and Kate is coming in with Ashen and they're stopping at his mother's first."

A beautiful blonde woman in a simple dress with boots came down making her way straight to Gibbs. She didn't look particularly upset, but she was focused and on a determined path.

"Abby didn't you get my messages?"

"Ms. Shumaker I'm so sorry I've been down here. Did you just leave something in my room?"

"I left you a message on your door early this morning."

Abby really was puzzled. She had never seen the note, but the look on Gibbs' face already read disbelief.

"Well, since your father's here I can just give him the message directly. Good to see you again Agent Gibbs I have a request from Mrs. Updike that you go to her office before signing Abigail out."

This has to be what a stroke felt like Abby concluded. What in the world could they want? She was mentally replaying everything step they'd taken and couldn't think of a mistake made. What the hell was going on?

Gibbs turned without another word. Both Abby and her house-mother remained fixated to their spots.

The last thing she heard with a semi-conscious and clear mind was her father's command. "Abby with me."


	5. The Big Reveal

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was like running into a brick wall. So off guard was she that only his hand kept her from teetering. She had been moving so fast to keep up with his long urgent strides that she barely noticed when he became an immovable force. All of a sudden she was faced with piercing blue eyes that wouldn't allow her to avert her gaze. Her breathe caught in her throat and a shiver ran from the tip of her toes to the edge of the follicles in her hair.

"Something you want to tell me?"

Shaking her head Abby couldn't generate enough saliva in her mouth to formulate the words she knew she was required to produce.

"If you have something to say now would be the best time to do it Abs."

"I don't know what Mrs. Updike wants to tell you daddy." Knowing how immature it was Abby still wanted to cross her fingers behind her back for the lie she just told because she did in fact have a little bit of an idea of what might be said.

Not saying another word Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned from his daughter with military precision resuming his pace across the quad. Just as quickly as she halted Abby took off in order to catch up with her father ensuring a simultaneous arrival.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got into the office Missy was at the reception desk looking slightly pale and nervous. Abby couldn't read if she was worried before they walked in or because they had walked in.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Updike."

"Yes sir. Hey Abs. Is this your dad?" Missy was making a timid attempt at small talk.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mis, daddy this is my house-mate Missy. Missy this is my dad Special Agent Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you sir," Missy said extending her hand. "You can go on back to the office. Abby knows where it is and I'll ring to say you're on your way."

Gibbs took the corner first giving Abby an opportunity to question her friend with her eyes. All she got in return was a shoulder shrug.

The office door was closed. Never one to stand on ceremony Gibbs walked into the room. At the desk was Mrs. Updike and in the chair to her left was Mrs. Sculdini.

Her knees went week and Abby had the sudden urge to clutch the door frame.

The ever efficient federal agent stepped up to the desk and extended his hand much in the same fashion as Missy had done with him. Both women stood to meet him.

"Special Agent Gibbs it's a pleasure to see you again." Mrs. Updike started. "And this is Abigail's Chemistry teacher Mrs. Sculdini. She's been looking forward to meeting you for some time."

Everyone sat down except the center of attention. "Abigail, please join us," Mrs. Updike requested.

There wasn't any scientific proof that you could actually dissolve into a puddle of your own sweat, but Abby was sure she was on her way to that happening considering the amount of sweat she could feel her body producing. Only being about ten feet away from the "hot-seat" the jumpy 15-year-old couldn't make her steps small enough to delay the proximity shift.

Mrs. Sculdini began. "As you know Abigail was struggling in Chemistry for sometime and I thought speaking to you and your wife regarding her lack of attendance and effort would be necessary to motivate improvement. I'm just sorry that your schedule never allowed for that meeting to take place."

"I'm inclined to agree that things probably wouldn't have gone as far as they had with some more involvement from you and Mrs. Shepard."

Gibbs looked puzzled. Mrs. Updike looked concerned. While Abby imagined she looked like a ghost since all of the blood felt like it had drained from her body. If she wasn't mistaken old Sculdini looked, at least, a little bemused. This was bad.

"I have to say struggling seems to be over stating things a bit. The progress report that came home wasn't her usual, but I didn't think a B- was something to be overly concerned with."

Oh dear Lord why can't this chair swallow me whole Abby kept thinking. She could feel the involuntary shaking her head was doing and willed herself to stop. Cracking under the pressure wasn't an option too many others were involved. Either she'd gone deaf or the room had fallen dead silent. In her head the thunderous beating of her heart sounded like it could fill the room.

Sculdini suddenly got uncomfortable and locked eyes with Mrs. Updike. Abby knew that was some sort of unspoken green light for something, but couldn't figure out what. Gibbs was growing impatient. If someone didn't start explaining he would start interrogating. Abby couldn't take it the room was suffocating her where she sat. Shooting up from her chair she made to bolt but was stopped by her father's hand on her wrist.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"It can wait. Sit down Abigail." Gibbs firmed up his tone considerably very away of the science teacher's comment regarding Abby's sketchy attendance and from the look of things she had plenty of other surprises up her sleeve before this meeting came to an end.

Sliding back into her seat without further protest was the least she could do to not escalate the situation. As her backside connected with the chair the head-mistress reached across her desk and extended a folder to one very perplexed father.

He wouldn't even open it. He just locked gaze with his daughter giving her one last opportunity to come clean about whatever was in the folder. Abby just hung her head lower. She was giving him no choice.

Opening the folder and just skimming the top pages the former Marine was schooling his expression in an attempt not give away how furious he was.

"Agent Gibbs I'm guessing that much of this comes as a surprise and I'm sure you have as many questions as I do. I'd love to say go home and work this out as a family, but we really would like an explanation for whatever is going." Mrs. Updike stated.

"I will get to the bottom of this I assure you, but clearly my wife and I aren't up to speed with everything in this folder. We'll need some time to sort this out."

"I wish it were that simple, but this is a serious school wide problem and if Abigail is involved in any way I don't see how we could welcome her back next semester."

Brain please take over, take over and stop my mouth from… the thought wasn't completed as Abby got up again, yelling. "Would everyone stop talking about me like I'm not in the room! Geez, dad I thought the accused had a right to know what the charges were."

"Young lady unless you plan on giving a full confession I suggest you sit down and be quiet. Now!"

Abby threw her body back into the chair full of piss and vinegar crossing her arms at her chest. There was that bloody silence again. Finally Mrs. Updike spoke up again.

"Why don't we," she gestured to Mrs. Sculdini, "step out and give you a few minutes together. Would you like some water or coffee?"

"No, thank you." Gibbs offered to the retreating ladies. They had dropped the bombshell, but obviously didn't want to be around for the aftershocks.

Standing the sulking 15-year-old's father was now leaning on the desk looming over her. "Exactly how many classes did you miss that ended up with this happening?" He dropped photos in her lap that clearly showed her, Tony and Kate huddled around the desk in this very office with their faces nicely illuminated by the antique lamp to the right of the computer.

Tears dropping on the photos were the only sound filling the room now.


	6. The Temporary Cover

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

He had removed the file from the trembling lap of his daughter and placed it back on the desk that was still propping him up. For once Leroy Jethro Gibbs was at a loss for what to do next. Abby being in this kind of trouble was so far from usual he wasn't sure his typical methods would prove effective for getting to the truth. Tony and Kate would be dealt with standard modus operandi because Gibbs was willing to bet whatever they did, no matter how grossly inappropriate, was just to protect their sister. Shifting to his investigator mindset the federal agent replayed the evidence and his interpretation of it on his internal movie projector.

A choice needed to be made quickly. Abby was weighing through her options as her tears subsided to a low sniffling. She could wait for the "attack" or come out "swinging". Book sense often outweighs common sense.

"I can't believe you would think the worse before you listened to my side! I didn't do what she thinks I did… I swear! Are you even listening to me? Look, so what a bunch of seniors were trading favors for grades, I wasn't! I'm a junior we don't even have Mr. Dodson. Okay, so I didn't tell you about one grade in one class, but you can't let her expel me for something I didn't do." Abby had been pacing during her rant. Her arms were periodically flailing around in gesture. Gibbs hadn't moved, but if he were anymore red his head could've doubled as a tomato. The only thing saving her backside from being turned that same shade was Gibbs' sense of decorum and his capacity for personal self-restraint.

"Dad! Are you listening? Are you going to say anything?"

"Uh-huh, sit down Abs!" Now, it was his turn to roam the room. "When they come back in this room do not open your mouth. I'll handle this with them until I can get to the bottom of your part in it all. I promise you though if you're lying to me there will be no way to dig yourself out of the ditch you're in."

"Understood," the exhausted 16-year-old whispered.

He was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders when the door opened again and the two women re-entered. Passing him they reclaimed their seats and picked up the conversation where they had left off… wanting answers.

"I hope you've had enough time to convince Abigail that owning up to our mistakes is the best choice in these situations," Mrs. Updike began.

"Didn't take any convincing… she's been taught that her entire life, which is why I believe her when she says she's not involved with some group committing grade fraud." Mrs. Sculdini made to interrupt, "Let me finish. I know what my daughter, all of my children for that matter, is capable of and I can assure you there will be consequences for her actions, but I will not allow her to take the fall for something she didn't do."

"So am I to assume there is a perfectly acceptable reason they were all photographed behind my desk at my computer after hours?"

"It was a very childish, stupid prank that didn't work out and I'm sure your audit will confirm had no bearing on anyone's grades."

The glances being exchanged between the three adults in the room had Abby squirming in her chair at a frenetic pace… internally. On the outside she was a blue-gray shade of violently ill, but quiet and almost non-responsive. Her head was playing every possible scenario that could take place with her father when they left the office and none of them were good.

"Agent Gibbs please tell me you're not expecting me to pretend none of this happened." The head-mistress wasn't about to have this man come in and dictate her decisions. When she had taken the job years ago she worked vigilantly to end the 'favors' that passed between the parents and administration.

"What I'm expecting is for you to follow the evidence and I'll do the same. I do not believe in allowing misconduct to go unpunished, but we should be sure the punishment fits the crime."

More silence followed by Updike checking her calendar before looking at father and daughter again. "The audit will be complete by weeks end. If Abby wasn't involved on any level then she'll be allowed to return on academic probation and residential restriction."

Her jaw dropped but a quick sideways glance at her already fuming father squelched the urge for words to escape her mouth. She saw him standing and making to leave the room. Her legs wouldn't work yet though and she feared falling as soon as an attempt to stand was made.

"Abby I think your father is ready to leave dear." Mrs. Sculdini voice seemed almost kind.

"Yes ma'am… bye."

Now she was back on his heels frantically keeping up even to the short distance back into the reception area. Missy was gone and everything was off. Abby wanted to see if she'd heard anything the two women had said while they'd left her to deal with her father… alone. When the elevator doors closed she turned to her father and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, but stiffly, quickly pushing her back to meet his eyes.

"This is far from over young lady." His phone rang while they were exiting and heading back across the quad.

"Yeah, Gibbs… I'm off Boss… Of course it does, but I'm nowhere near the scene… Picking Abby up from school… same time every year… fine… I sound annoyed at being asked to work on my day off… You know she can't… court all day then a lunch meeting… I will not do that… yes, it does… I know Mike… Gimme an hour… I'll take a look, drop her off and meet you back at the office… sure you are."

"Dad, do you have to go to work? We always spend the first night home doing family stuff." She was really starting up a good pout unable to mask her disappointment.

As they came to the front door of the house Gibbs barked orders temporarily forgetting her last statement.

"Get your things and put them in the car. If you need to use the head you better go because stopping won't be an option." Tossing the keys in her direction she narrowly caught them before grabbing hold of her duffel bag.

"And yes I do have to work… Lucky for you it was a double homicide."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Is there anything more miserable or uncomfortable then an utterly silent car ride home? Abby attempted to process that question when they pulled up to the Little Creek base and she'd been ordered to stay put in the car. The windows and doors locked for her protection of course. Slumping lower into the leather seat she reconciled that there was indeed something worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Senorita Abby, it is so good to have you home. I making all you favorite foods." Noemi flung the door open before either Gibbs residents could ring the bell or pull out their keys. This was Noemi's favorite time of the year. The house was too quiet when it was just the two agents in the house.

"Hey Noe," Abby shared one of her requisite body crushing hugs.

"Give me you bags and you tell me all about school while I sort."

Abby turned back to her father before committing to following their exuberant housekeeper.

"Noemi I have to go back into the office. If Mrs. Shepard calls have her call my cell. Abby is not to leave the house and the same goes for Kate and Tony when they come in."

"Yes sir."

"Daddy, are we going to talk tonight?" It wasn't that she was in a hurry for her punishment or explaining herself, but the waiting would undoubtedly do her in.

Leaning in close to his daughter's face made her pull back a little, but his hand reached out to draw her near. Her head fell along with her eyes and once again he caught them bringing her focus in lock with his.

Kissing her forehead gently Gibbs whispered, "I love you Abs."

"I love you to daddy and I'm sorry."

Fixing her with a look before he turned her toward the kitchen she got a firm swat to her bottom as he called after her, "you better call those two and get your story straight before we have that talk Abs."

Rubbing out the sting resulting from his Marine precision Abigail Gibbs went forward without response.


	7. The Regrouping

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had finished sorting the laundry, helped Noemi in the kitchen, checked out her room, restocked her bathroom with toiletries, and sorted CDs and was still avoiding making the phone calls she knew she had to since her father left the house. Dragging Kate and Tony into this mess wasn't part of the plan, but now that there was photographic evidence of their participation Abigail didn't think she could keep them out of it. Since they couldn't work a crime scene in the dark Abby knew she only had a few hours before her daddy's return. She couldn't let her siblings walk into an ambush. Sitting on the floor she pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed.

"Kate…yeah, I'm home…uh, well… uh, dad had to go into the office… double homicide…not exactly… fine it can wait 'til you get home… yeah, tell him hi… oh, by the way dad knows about us breaking into Mrs. Updike's office."

Abby hung up the phone and kept looking at it waiting for the inevitable ringing.

"Thought you'd want more info…I don't know… I don't know… this morning Kate… I had to wait for him to leave…no, no, no… I don't know… no… I'm about to do that…when's soon… I don't know… okay, bye Katie…"

Flipping her phone open to place the next call Abby was shocked to hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello… hey T-man, I was just about to dial you…Geez, she's a blabber mouth… nope, she told you everything I know…double homicide… court… don't know…good… Hey Tony I'm sorry, but I didn't say a word they had pictures… love you too."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their cars practically pulled into the driveway at the same time. Tony didn't even bother grabbing his bag out but walked straight over to Ashen's VW and yanked the passenger door open.

"What the hell? Tony," Kate squealed less than joyfully.

"Ash, nice to see you brother, but Katie's gonna have to make this a quick goodbye. You, out… where's your bag?"

"Damn it Tony let go of my arm I'm not a child. My bag's in the back."

"Look Miss Priss far as I can figure they're going to have to leave the field soon if they haven't already, which means the count-down to our beat-down has already started."

"Way to bring the drama. Ash I have to run, but I'll call you tonight. Maybe lunch tomorrow since starting next week you'll be a big important Senator's aide."

"I'll always make time for the little people," Ashen leaned over to kiss Kate before she was unceremoniously pulled from his vehicle.

"Cute." As she leaned in for another quick peck Katie felt herself being pulled from the car and the door slammed. Tony pounded his hand on the roof and Ashen sped down the drive.

Marching toward the front door brother and sister barreled in together. Tony dropped his sister's bag and yelled.

"Abby! Abigail get down her girl! Abby!"

"Would you stop yelling? It's not like you're not sure she's hear."

Noemi came from the kitchen to respond to all the bellows. She hugged both of the 'children' she helped to raise and reminded them that yelling through the house wasn't a great idea. Heading back to the kitchen Noemi paused and mentioned that Mr. Gibbs, sir, wanted them to stay home until he returned.

Kate and Tony started up the stairs only to be met by their little sister midway. Tony turned her around. Keeping his hands on her lower back he pushed her back to the second floor landing then proceeded to drag her my the wrist to his room. Kate stayed on their heels.

"Explain… do it quick 'cause we're running out of daylight."

Abby took a deep breath and went over the story detail by detail realizing with every sentence that those details didn't amount to much after all. They didn't know why they were photographed, who set it up, why Updike let almost a full week go by without saying anything, Kate had even questioned the missing note telling her to report to the headmistress' office. The detail none of them could wrap their brains around was why Gibbs had defended his daughter considering she was already guilty of so much.

"I don't know. He was amazing though and she's not going to expel me. Well, what she said was that as long as I wasn't involved in the senior scam I could come back after break…But I'll be on major restrictions."

They were quiet Tony running both hands repeatedly through his hair and Kate sitting criss-cross with her back against foot-board facing her sister.

Kate finally spoke up. "So, mom doesn't know anything?"

"Nope, she's been in court all day. Her phone was off and dad couldn't reach her."

Tony was pacing undoubtedly working on a plan, but Kate kept the conversation going.

"Do we tell her everything before Gibbs gets home? We can't just avoid her I mean we have to come up with something."

"Well, Katie it's my guess that either way we have to come up with something. I don't think the old man is going to fall for the 'it wasn't me routine.'" Tony interjected.

"I have to tell him everything I did. I've been in knots all afternoon over it. He covered for me with Mrs. Updike. I can't lie, besides he already knows the worst of it just by deduction. The only thing he doesn't know is that I changed some other folk's grades too."

The two oldest shared a knowing glance.

"He's going to murder me and then hide the fact that I ever even existed. You two will get to split my share of the inheritance." Dropping her head in her hands Abby sniffled.

They Gibbs' siblings knew how to do one thing really well and that was rally. Tony and Kate embraced her in an attempt to reassure her that somehow it would all work itself out. It probably wouldn't be pain free, but it would work itself out.

"Hey Abs trust me when I tell you Katie's getting it all if you get cut out. Dad knows I'll blow it all on fast cars and even faster women."

His sister slapped at him and promptly lost her balance toppling forward.

"Now see that's why we don't hit Katie." Her scowl quickly turned into a smirk and soon all three were cracking up removing the pink elephant that had been sitting in the middle of the room with them.

They never heard the front door or their names being called and about flew off the bed when Tony's door opened. "I thought I heard the sounds of laughter and my three favorite people."

Running over first Caitlin Marie embraced her mother followed by Tony and finally Abby… albeit reluctantly.

"So, what are you guys doing home? I expected everyone later. I mean I'm thrilled, but surprised. Plus I smelled a feast downstairs. Noemi cooked? We always order pizza on your first night home." Jenny Shepard was always a little hopped up when she had all her kids home for a visit. It turns out that Abby got her rambling honest.

Tony jumped into a reasonable explanation which allowed his sisters to come up with something plausible for themselves.

"Ash had to meet his dad and another Senator for dinner to get ready for his new job, so he dropped me off a little earlier."

"I guess you haven't spoken to daddy yet," Abby questioned.

"No, I've been in the courtroom or witness room all day… no cell phones."

"He got called in to work a double homicide, so we came back and he dropped me off and went to NCIS."

"Okay, well I'm going to shower and change and then we can play catch up until he gets home. Love you guys and I'm glad you're home."

Abby went back and flung herself on the bed. She was mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"This is going to ruin the holiday for her. It's a rotten gift from rotten daughter."

"You could always ask dad not to tell her," offered Tony.

"I don't see that happening. He's not exactly in the mood to be granting request."

"So, what's our story Tony?" Kate wanted to have some sort of plan to go on.

"We don't offer up anything. We need to know what he's already come up with and then only confirm or deny."

"I'm telling the truth Tony. I can't live with anymore lies… please don't make me." A whining Abby was never a good one. The same could be said for a pouting Abby. Right now they both seemed to be present and accounted for.

Looking at one another again Kate answered for the both of them. "Then we'll tell the truth kiddo. United front alright, but Tony is right we don't need to volunteer anything. I'm guessing what he already suspects and knows is enough to bury us."

"Well, we better make this last supper count. Let's go raid those pots."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a Mexican feast left for them with all the fixings. Kate had put the music on and once the sun had been down for an hour with no sign of their father the three siblings relaxed considerably. When Jenny came downstairs she joined the goodtime completely oblivious to the trouble they had stirred up prior to their return home.

Tony kept trying to sneak one of his dad's beers, but Jenny assured him that they weren't having that good of a time. Almost 21 wasn't 21 and she didn't care about what he probably did at school she wasn't breaking the law in her own kitchen. When her brother started to tell his tenth story about a 'hottie' from the Theta House Kate took over the conversation sharing most of what she was learning in her freshman psychology class. They were all having so much fun together Abby was almost able to forget her troubles. Then the headlights crossed the kitchen as they headed into the garage.

When Jen heard the front door open she called out to her husband. "Jethro we're in here!"

Standing in the doorway he said, "I figured as much Jen. I could hear the music out the door."

Abby jumped up to turn it down. Her parents hated the volume she listened to her music. The only reason her mom was being so tolerant was the wine and the fact that she'd missed her kids so much.

Jen crossed to her husband and greeted him properly with a smoldering kiss that frankly Tony was a little skeeved about wishing would go on a longer.

"Abby said it was a double. It had to be bad for you to miss first night home. I hope Mike appreciates you. How about I help you go through the evidence tomorrow." Jen didn't fully understand that the tension in his body wasn't only about the case. He could tell by her demeanor that she was blissfully ignorant to what was going on with their children.

"There's plenty of work left to do Jen, but I'll tell you about it later. You three clean up in here and go upstairs."

"Jethro, it's early. You haven't even heard how great Katie is doing in freshman psych or Tony's latest girlfriend…"

"Friend… we're just friends."

"Later Jen, I'm going to take a shower and then we need to talk. Did you loose the ability to hear? I meant do it now." His tone much harder he directed his last question to his still seated off-spring.

"On it!"

"Yes sir."

"Okay daddy."

His wife was following him up to their bedroom hurling questions at him none too thrilled about his abrasive tone.

"Damn, Abby, was he this pissed when he left?" Tony asked while he wiped the counter down.

"I don't know. It's kinda hard to tell."

"Well, if he was time away has not mellowed him at all."

"Brilliant observation Katie."


	8. The Sound & The Fury

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

**_A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire:-)!_**

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jethro would you please slow down for a minute and just 'read-me-in' for God's sake," Jen was completely exasperated by the time they reached their bedroom.

Something in her tone caught his ear and he knew he was being unfair. Sure the day hadn't turned into anything he'd planned, but he couldn't take it out on his wife either. She was their mother. There was a small corner of his brain that placed a great deal of blame at her feet for their daughter's predicament. The idea of boarding school and Hilton Prep in particular was something he'd agreed to with great reservation. Raising your children shouldn't be left to someone else and even though it was a success with one daughter and his wife… well, he was hopeful that he could mask those feelings at least until he got them better under control.

Taking her by the arm in his firm, but gently manner Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't display the usual passion that the close proximity to his wife usually solicited. Placing her on the bed he handed her the folder of paperwork and photos he grabbed from the bottom of the stairs on their way up.

"I'm guessing you know the story behind this handful of still-life I'm holding and it's not good."

"No, it's not good Jen. Those are pictures of our little ban of criminals in the headmistress' office at Hilton… after hours and without permission."

"What? Is this some sort of joke? You know Tony's take on humor isn't always well received." Jen was on her feet the folder left open on her bed. One side showed a letter that she had no recollection of seeing or signing and the other those damn photos.

"Only if the joke's punch-line is… and they all ended up in jail. Look I haven't had the chance to speak to Abby or her 'merry band of cohorts' yet, but what I could decipher was that Abby somehow started failing classes; forged a few documents so we wouldn't find out, changed a grade or two, and prior to getting busted during an unscheduled audit called in the cavalry to rescue her."

"Abigail is a straight A student Jethro. She's never needed to cheat or lie about a grade."

"Well, either we don't know our daughter as well as we thought or a lot has changed over the last few months."

Jennifer Shepard was silent. Her mind was playing every possible scenario and then the counter move. Basically she kept thinking if the truth turns out to be 'A' then we go with explanation 'B'… so long as it didn't result in Abby being expelled or her family name being dragged into some campus scandal.

"That girl is going to tell me the truth. I want some answers before one eye shuts in this house tonight. They sat downstairs laughing and enjoying themselves like everything was fine and they knew this was just waiting in the 'wings' to tap dance all over our holiday."

"Working on it Jen. Look Abby isn't going to get expelled. I managed to do some tap dancing of my own with Mrs. Updike. I'm not entirely sure she believed me, but she didn't have all her facts together to put up much of a protest."

"Where the hell did we go wrong with that girl? I mean Caitlin never gave us a day of trouble in that school. Tony… well, his antics usually lean toward the ridiculous not the criminal. I really don't understand this Jethro."

Placing a reassuring hand on her back Gibbs kissed her cheek gently before heading into the bathroom and closing the door. Tonight would not be the night for a long leisurely shower for two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't think he meant take cover together when he sent us up here Abs. Can we not add willful disobedience to his ever growing list of offenses please? Just go hang out in your room until he bellows." Kate said laying on her side watching her sister stand in the doorway of their connecting bathroom.

"Oh, he is so far beyond bellowing. He's into silent but deadly by now."

Hopping off the bed Kate grabbed her bathrobe and went past her sister to turn on the shower. Abby just gave her a bewildered stare and tossed her hands up silently asking, 'what'.

"At least it'll help pass the time."

Rolling her eyes Abby crossed back into her room. She found her mother sitting on her bed.

"Mom is everything alright?" She could sense something was off, but since her dad wasn't anywhere in the vicinity Abby wasn't a 100% sure if the sour mood was really all about her. Maybe there was a very slim chance that he hadn't told her yet.

"I have never been more disappointed or disgusted with you then I am right now young lady."

And in that instance her hope was shattered. Her mother knew and was furious.

"I bet you've been sitting around here all day worried about what your father was going to do or say to you, but I think you may have been worried about the wrong Gibbs all this time."

"Mom I'm so sorry. You have to let me explain. I just needed time…"

Jen was on her feet and her voice had gone up a few octaves. "Time for what Abby… anymore time and we'd be bailing the three of you out of county lock-up!"

"Oh, my God you sound just the way they did. I think county lock-up may be overstating it a little. I lied alright. It was wrong, but it was still just a lie about a stupid chemistry grade that no one is going to even care about in the future. You act like I murdered someone." Abby was padding around the room in her bare feet in futile search of her sleepers. She needed the comfy warmth they provided especially now.

Kate could hear the yelling through the door, but refused to get in the middle of things. Tensions between her mother and sister had ebbed and flowed since the end of the summer and since taking her psych class Kate figured they were overdue for a shouting match.

"Not murder, but certainly character assassination. Your grandfather poured a fortune into that school. The Shepard family name is practically in every building on campus. I graduated from there and so did Kate… and we did it without incident I might add."

"Well, I'm not you or Kate and I never even wanted to go back to 'Barbie's' Dream School!" Abby shoved her feet into the slippers and stood across the room with her back against the door.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. These were your choices."

"No, they were your choices. My choice was to go to school with normal, regular kids from the neighborhood. But hey who cares what I want."

"Not getting your way isn't a justification for breaking the law!" Jen was red in the face and holding on to her patience with a thread. Already she was shouting which she knew was the least effective method of dealing with her youngest.

Abby zipped by her mother before the agent could predict where she might be going. When the bathroom door swung open Kate was nearly knocked over. Having just turned off the water she hadn't heard the arguments escalation.

"Abs, what the hell? Watch where you're going."

The words were barely out of her mouth before her mouth stormed in too.

"Do not walk away from me!"

"Holy-overcrowded-guys… do you see me standing here in a towel?" Kate was yelling now too. Throwing on her robe over the towel Kate shook out her wet hair but never left the doorway.

Moving back into her bedroom Abby saw Tony standing in her door.

"Dude not the way to help the cooling off process. I could hear you across the hall." His bulging eyes were supposed to alert her to the fact that if he could hear her so could their father.

Not seeing her father step up behind her brother the overwrought fifteen year old lost it. "That's it I've had it! Can everyone just get the HELL out of my room! I hate Hilton mom and I hate you for making me stay there and I'm not Kate or you, so just deal with it!"

Kate and Tony, who had stepped into the room out of his father's path, just stared at one another wide eyed. Then they proceeded to look between their father and where their sister and mother were. Neither had ever spoken to their parents that way. Kate was always willing to be challenging, but never outright disrespectful. No one spoke for the half a second it took for Gibbs to reach his youngest.

She never saw it coming as he swung her around and placed her eye to eye with him. "Apologize to your mother right now." He growled out.

"No. She should apologize to me. I didn't barge into her bedroom."

Turning her around partially Gibbs smacked her on her backside, hard, twice and reiterated his request. "I said to apologize."

Her siblings were now convinced she truly had taken a blow to the head recently. It was honestly the only way to explain her behavior. She was clearly in the midst of some sort of breakdown or maybe it was seizure. They were both shaking their heads knowing they should leave the room but felt compelled to watch like you would gawk at a car wreck.

Taking a deep breath and reinforcing her resolve she again answered, "No."

"This is not a test of wills you will win Abigail." Volleying another four butt numbing swats. "Do it."

Her knees were definitely shaking at this point. Okay, so he was serious about the apology. Maybe she should choose her battles. There was still the whole mess with the grades and the break-in to deal with. Abby's internal conversation was apparently taking too long as her ex-Marine father turned her again before she could acquiesce to the apology.

"I will keep this going as long as you choose." Gibbs raised his sweatshirt a bit to get his hand on his belt buckle.

Seeing he meant business Kate spoke up. "Abby say it."

Tony walked to his sister and started shoving her through the bathroom door back to her side whispering, "stay out of it Kate, I mean it."

Eyes glistening, lip quivering, Abby faced her mother. Gibbs never released his hold and Jen was looking in disbelief at her defiant daughter.

"I'm… I shouldn't… I'm s-s-so-sorry."

Without a word of acceptance her mother shook her head and walked past her daughter and husband with only the slightest brush against his shoulder with her hand. Jenny was spent.

"You don't leave this room. Get yourself under control because this is far from over." Letting her arm go he exited the room to get his self under control and to see if he could find out from his wife what started that exchange. All the while thinking, 'this is going to be a long night'.


	9. The Points of View

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK:-)!**_

_**A/N: In the words of 'Abby' there is something hinky with the reviews… if you posted one I did receive it via e-mail even though it didn't show up on my review page… so please keep them coming.**_

_**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will explain Abby's out of character rebellion. My take on it is even the favorite and mostly good girl goes through a phase at 15/16.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had started this day with all sorts of hope. It was the first time in over a month that he'd taken a day off. He wasn't a fan of Hilton Prep, but he had to admit that the drive down I-95 was beautiful. This was part of the tradition he tried to establish with his girls when they first went there five years ago. They would drive down together and home for every break and summer vacation together. The first year they started stopping for ice cream at this old fashion parlor one town over. Initially it was a bribe to get Abby to stay without incident. She had wanted to stay in the house with Kate, but because of the age difference the school wouldn't allow it. She had to be in the dormitory with the other junior high girls. Over the years though she had come to love it and her moaning and complaining along with the ice cream stop bribe all became a part of the tradition. On the return trip they stopped at this café that sold fancy French food and pastries. The girls knew he hated it, but he knew they loved it and would always get hungry about a mile away so stopping seemed more like a need than a want. All part of the tradition he would think as he watched them buy over priced cheese and a box full of treats for their mom. Gibbs wasn't so sure this wouldn't be the last time he got to pay for that funky cheese. It was Abby's first year at Hilton without her sister and she seemed more than in a mood about it. This year the ice cream stop and the complaining seemed a little more forced than usual. He had hopes that lunch on the ride home would make up for it. Like the rest of his day it just hadn't panned out.

Now, he was standing in the door to the home office he shared with his wife fearful that his sudden appearance would cause her trembling hand to drop the bourbon that was in it.

"You wanna tell me that was all about up there." He kept his voice even.

"What? You heard it all. She's rude, disrespectful, insolent, disobedient and now apparently well on her way to topping the ranks in cyber-crimes." Jen took a sip feeling nowhere near as steady as she wanted to portray.

"Aw, Jen come on… cut the crap. You went into her room and provoked that response out of our 15 year-old daughter like you were goading a suspect and I want to know why. I told you I would get to the bottom of it."

"Really Jethro… let me ask you a question," she slammed her glass down harder than she intended; "when the hell did we step back in time to 1960? I can question my daughter, interrogate her, and punish her without your help or permission!"

He just stared at her. It wasn't his usual piercing penetrating scary stare but the loving understanding silent gaze that made her weak in the knees. Walking over he moved her glass across the desk and reached his hand out to her. Jennifer Shepard needed that hand more than ever. Taking it she let him guide her around to stand in front of him.

Only when he felt her trembles subside and she was able to meet his gaze did he speak. "You are their mother you can do all of those things and I will support you every step of the way. It's just that things have been more than tense with you and Abs and we both know if you keep pushing someone against a wall they're gonna push back, even Abby."

"Oh, God Jethro I was awful. I barged in. I didn't give her a chance to explain. I was every horrible thing I remember about growing up with my father and none of the good things. I kept barking about the family name and her being a disgrace. I lost control. I don't loose control."

Putting her head on his shoulder Jen came as close to breaking as he'd seen in a long time.

"She hates me. My baby girl hates me and everything she thinks I stand for. When did that happen? We used to be so close and now… I don't remember things getting this bad with Kate or Tony."

"Tony's a boy. Plus you always tell me every kid is different. Abby's just growing in a different direction right now. We put her on the right path Jen. She's just trying out shortcuts, but she'll get back on the road."

Pulling away his wife regained her resolve and reached around him for her drink. "So, you think we should overlook what's happened. We should just let her explore this defiant criminal side."

"Don't put words in my mouth and don't make this about something it's not Jen. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah, I really want to do this. Apparently you have some things on your mind. Spit it out Jethro."

"That school was never right for Abby and it's been hell since Kate left. I'm not making any excuses for her behavior. She will be punished for every one of her actions, but my punishing her only has to do with the behavior. That shouting match wasn't about that at all. I wanted her to transfer. You were dead set against it, but I still backed the play. Jen we've always known that Abby was more sensitive and that her needs were different. Being away from home is too hard for her. Sure she's been giving more attitude lately, but it's all surface and you know it."

"She's testing me and I'm failing." Jen wasn't sure who she was more disappointed in… her daughter or her self.

"At fifteen she's testing everything." They both let out a nervous chuckle.

"So where does that leave us."

"I'm heading upstairs to deal with actions and consequences. We've been down here so long she's probably thinking I forgot. You know what that means in about half an hour you get to come up and play 'good cop'."

"I actually like playing that role at home Jethro. It's a nice change of pace. You should try it sometimes. The second 'b' doesn't always have to stand for bastard."

Catching her around the waist he turned his bride around pulling her into the only leisurely kiss they had shared all day. Leisure soon turned to passion forcing them to focus on their parental duties and pushing aside their very physical need to come together as husband and wife.

Releasing her and stopping at the door again he reminder her that they still had more to talk about. "Jen, we have to talk about that school. I spanked her for being disrespectful to you, but I don't disagree with everything she said. I think it's time she came home."

"What are my chances of winning this one?"

"I'll keep an open mind if you will." Then he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Upstairs Tony and Kate were having a different kind of argument. Tony the pleaser and Kate the challenger, were both in awe of Abby the baby really coming into her own. Tonight's display surpassed any of the tiny intermittent spats she'd had with their mother over the last five months. This level of trouble went way pass sibling co-conspirator, which was usually the only way she ever got in trouble. Her brother and sister were very clear about the magnitude of hot water she was in. They weren't sure she had any idea. Tony usually saw that Gibbs look and felt the disappointment because he often acted without thinking. Kate usually felt it because she… well, she liked to 'poke the bear' even when her head begged her not too.

"Why'd you push me out the room? Don't you think we should have stepped in?" Kate went in her closet to throw on some pajama bottoms and a tank top. She came out with the towel around her shoulders catching the water droplets from her tangled hair.

"No, I don't. It would've been like stepping in front of a grenade launcher… pure suicide. Abby's bugging out I mean did you see the look in dad's eyes."

"Hello, that's why we should've stepped in. Abby isn't as familiar with that look in his eyes. She has no clue how pissed he is and how much trouble she's in. Witnessing our messes isn't adequate preparation for her dealing with her own. Seriously after what happened in there our little part in this disaster will barely register."

"You wish," Tony said as he went to her desk draw looking for the candy she kept stashed.

"Get out of there! What have I told you about going in my stuff?"

"Lighten up Katie it's just a piece of candy."

"That you didn't ask for." Hands on hips she waited for him to put it back until he went through the ritual of asking.

"Kate may I please have a piece of candy?" He asked as he popped it in his mouth without waiting for the answer.

"Well, I guess that's a start."

Tony walked to the connecting door, which was closed now, to see if he could hear anything. "Seriously, do you think we should go and check on her?"

"I don't know maybe you're right and we should stay out of it. What if she doesn't want our help or advice? She was pretty clear when she told us to get out."

"You mean get the HELL out! I thought we were gonna be orphans when both their heads exploded. I've never seen mom that angry… except with dad."

"I know. Can you believe he was gonna use his belt with us all in the room? He's the one that always says punishment is private. It's not supposed to be about humiliation."

"Public action… public consequences I guess."

The knock on the door didn't startle them, but it did give them pause. "Come in," Kate answered.

"It's been a long day and night. I need to spend some time with your sister, so you two are off the hook for tonight. I know you were trying to protect her, but I hope I don't have to tell you that you went about it in the exact wrong way."

"No sir," Tony piped up.

"We will talk about this in the morning. Right now Kate I want you to go hang out in your brother's room."

"You're sending me to the _'locker room'_. Is that my punishment 'cause I gotta tell you I haven't done anything that bad."

Her brother was man handling her again. This time it was tossing her over his shoulder like he used to do when they were younger. "Come on Katie we'll go watch a cheesy black-n-white holiday flick."

"Put me down ape."

"Stop kicking or I'll start tickling."

Their father wanted to ring their necks for a lot of very good reasons, but he smiled in spite of himself because they truly brought him joy. Stepping further into the room he cleared the doorway for them and went through the bathroom to get to his youngest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Standing stock still in the middle of her room once everyone departed Abigail Gibbs was attempting to make sense of the many things that had gone wrong with her day. The ache in her behind didn't stop her as she slid down to the floor and started crying. She was feeling so incredibly guilty over her outburst. Her mother wasn't just angry. She was hurt. Even though Abby disliked Hilton most of the time she didn't really _hate_ it and she certainly didn't _hate_ anything about her mom. If she wasn't being stubborn she would have blurted out that apology much quicker, but since it took such prompting from her dad Abby was sure her mom didn't even believe it was sincere. Stubborn or not… right or not telling Leroy Jethro Gibbs no that many times was crazy on any day. Some how she really did manage to take a bad situation and make it worse. Righteous indignation could be very lonely. Her parents were furious and her siblings had abandoned ship. It was like an entity had taken over. She knew she should stop, but she couldn't. For months she had felt like she was shouting from a sealed jar. The sound was blaring to her ears, but no one else seemed to hear. Now everyone was listening.

Dropping her head back onto her raised knees Abby cried some more. She never heard him come in.

Walking over to her the exhausted father dropped down to her level and sat on floor beside his little girl. He nudged her shoulder.

"Think we need to talk," all he felt was a head nod as she rested on his shoulder.

"I'm in big trouble, huh?"

"Uh-huh, but it can wait," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

They sat that way for awhile until her tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal. Patting her shoulder he released his hold and stood up extending a hand to help her do the same. Pointing to the bed for her to sit Gibbs brought her desk chair over so they would be sitting eye-to-eye. The only problem was she couldn't allow her gaze to meet his.

"Look at me Abs." Once she complied, "I think you need to start at the beginning and don't leave out a thing."

"Yes daddy."


	10. The Consequence Child 1

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're not saying anything. At least mom was shouting. I knew how angry she was."

"Just finish the story Abs and don't leave out anything I'm going to find out later."

They had been sitting across from one another, Abby on her bed (legs in child's pose) and Gibbs in a chair five feet from her, for nearly twenty minutes. She was telling most of the truth only leaving out the truly damning information like the tattoo and the liberties she took in changing grades for friends or the meager profit she turned from said grade changes. Even though she was holding back some serious details what she had divulged should have been more than enough to get him on his feet and she was stunned because he had barely blinked the whole time.

"I wasn't lying earlier. I'm really sorry and not just because I got caught, even though that did sort of blow, but because you're looking at me like that now. I'm sorry because I know how disappointed mom is with me and I don't think she'll ever trust me again."

"We'll get to that part. Go back to the Tony and Kate's involvement part."

"Maybe they should tell you." Abby was feeling more and more like a snitch. It wasn't that she thought they'd all be in the room together or anything, but their plan to just not volunteer any information seemed so vague she didn't know if what she said would make their case better or worse.

"Funny, I didn't phrase it as a request. You have one minute to start explaining everything you asked them to do from the first phone call." She dared to continue to hesitate. "Now," he barked.

Holy-crap Abigail Grace thought. That's totally his pissed off Marine DI voice. Great daddy has left the building and Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs has reported for duty. That dude was her least favorite persona. The three Gibbs children had named all the different personas one night after watching the movie Sybil. Tony and Kate teasingly convinced their little sister that their dad was really a series of alter egos. The idea freaked her out for weeks. Now it was just their amusing way of describing his off-and-on faucet of emotions and behaviors.

"I called Katie as soon as I heard about the audit. Which for the record I am totally innocent of any charges having to do with the senior skanks. I would never have sex with a teacher for a grade. Ew, and especially not Mr. Dotner… makes my skin crawl just….

"Abby we are going to push right through to consequences if you get off topic one more time. I don't want to hear about seniors or Mr. Dotner or anything else that _does not directly_ involve _you_ or the mess _you_ created. You got me young lady?" He was on the edge of his chair at this point and she knew he wasn't bluffing about plowing through to the inevitable.

"Yes sir, loud and clear. I didn't think Tony would help if I just called and asked, so I needed Katie to plead my case. They showed up the next afternoon. Tony said he had a frat brother who could hack into the schools system remotely and do whatever was needed."

"Yeah, so what was needed?" Gibbs scratched at the evening hair sprouting up on his chin.

"I needed him to get into the main system and change my grades back."

"Why couldn't you do it the same way you did it before?"

"New security measures," the now quivering 15-year-old answered. His stare prompting further details, "the company coming to do the audit installed some high tech fire walls, security, until they could come in to do the audit."

"How did you find all of that out?"

"You met my friend Missy, right? She works in the Headmistresses office everyday. She hears things. She shares things." Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you actually told someone else what you did and you're surprised you got caught!" All the patience he'd walked into that room with was evaporating into a pool of overwhelming discontent.

"Stop yelling at me. Missy wouldn't say anything. She was just trying to help. She's my friend daddy. Just because you don't have any friend's you can trust doesn't mean its how the rest of the world operates." Not wanting to meet his eyes after that last comment Abs kept her head low and her eyes downcast until feeling the weight of something land on the bed beside her. Peeking out the corner of her eye she saw the belt and immediately looked up at the Gunny who was now more like two feet away.

"Last warning," was all he said with one hand on belt and the other on her knee.

Sawdust mouth again she thought as she vigorously nodded her head.

"I shouldn't have called them. It wasn't their problem."

"The only right thing you did was call your brother and sister. They're always supposed to watch your six the same way mom watches mine. Any bad choices once they got there were on them."

"They did want me to tell the truth. I mean really wanted me to tell the truth, but I just couldn't. I didn't want you to find out."

"Look how well that turned out. I don't care what kind of mess you've made it is always going to get worse when you lie. There's no excuse for it and you've been lying and forging and hiding for months."

"Okay, I know it was wrong and I'm saying sorry, but it's not like I've _ever_ done anything like this before. I haven't I swear and I won't again."

"Oh, I can pretty much guarantee that you won't."

That made a cold shiver run down her spine and she wondered if it was the fear of the known or unknown that was doing her psyche in at the moment. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to the youngest daughter. She wasn't going to tell him anything else. He could stare all he wanted to, but she was absolutely finished with this particular tale.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore from her Gibbs started back up, "Alright, since you seem to be done, Abigail I will check all of this out and when that audit is over I'll speak to Mrs. Updike. Everything better check out exactly the way you told it."

Her mind was racing going through the rolodex of facts in her head. She was sorting and compartmentalizing as quickly as she could.

"Abby!"

"Yes?"

"It better all check out. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot… sorry." She replied with a regret laced voice.

"None of your actions so far confirm that for me. You are grounded until further notice. Any good time you happen to have will be happening in this house, period. Don't even think to ask to go anywhere. I'll speak to Mrs. Sculdini and get a full account of every missing assignment from this semester and you will make every one of them up."

"Why? She's not gonna change the grade and with the lousy grade I'm getting I'll have to repeat chemistry is summer school anyway." Hello whining Abby.

Her physically, emotionally drained father was in no mood for an open forum on punishment though. "Don't say another word. You will do it and you will turn it in not for a new grade but because it's what you should have done in the first place."

Well, she thought things are taking an ugly turn.

He continued, "As for the rest of it… since you can't seem to use a computer without committing a felony you're going to loose that privilege too. You can use the house computer for your school work with mom or me in the room only. The new laptop is not happening and if I ever catch you tampering with mail, or forging anybody's signature for any reason I'll march you into a precinct myself!"

On his feet now, Gibbs pushed the desk chair away from the bed and pulled his not so little girl up. The tears were already flowing. She was surprised too because she had already cried so much she thought the well was dry for sure. Sitting on the bed he reached to draw her near to position her across his lap. She was frozen. Yanking her arm out of the socket wasn't a part of his plan.

"What?"

"Are you gonna use the belt?" She asked sobs catching each word turning it into a strangled breath. Who cares she thought if a breakdown would change his mind from that decision she'd give it her all.

"You never use the belt on me, never."

"Punishment fits the crime Abs and stop stalling. I'm not spending all night waiting for you to come to terms with this. Get over here now."

Since being home she had changed into her usual outfit of pajama bottoms and one of her brother's super big t-shirts. Knowing they would offer no cushion from the belt she was allowed to keep them on. As he reached for the hem of the shirt to get the extra material out of the way Abby pulled a Kate and held her breath. If he even got a glimmer of that tattoo she was dead and buried.

She started squirming and reaching back in awful anticipation until he took hold of her hands. "Keep still before you fall and hurt yourself. Do you want to do this standing up?"

"No."

**Smack, smack, smack, smack**… "you are not the baby anymore…" **smack, smack, smack**… "no more pouting to get your way, no more crying to get your way…" **smack, smack, smack, smack**… "and no more asking Tony and Kate to bail you out of trouble…" **smack, smack**… "_you_ will be responsible for your own choices, actions and consequences…" **smack, smack, smack, smack**… "I don't care what reasons you thought you had…" **smack, smack, smack**… "if you ever pull a stunt like this again young lady this spanking will seem like a distant _happy_ memory."

He concluded the first spanking he'd ever given his youngest without being wracked by guilt. It wasn't anger that made the guilt lessen, but disappointment and a nagging feeling in his gut that he still didn't know it all. The joke around the house was that Gibbs was like Santa… he knew when you'd been naughty. Using both of his hands he lifted her from his lap. Now that she was facing him wearing what her brother called the ugly cry face Gibbs saw his sweet little Abby again and his heart strings felt the gentle tugs.

Silently walking her into the bathroom he wet a clean washcloth so she could wipe her face. When she was done they he filled one of the ridiculously tiny cups by the sink with water and made her drink a few cups. Then they were back in the room and he was putting her to bed the way he used to before she left for Hilton.

Holding the covers back, "come on climb in. You need to sleep Abs. It's been a very long day."

"Can I have my music?"

His look read… _are you kidding me_.

"I can't sleep in silence daddy."

Placing the covers over her body he went to fetch the iPod off of her dresser. Gibbs sat next to her on the bed not turning the machine over just yet. His right hand went out and rubbed soothing circles on his daughter's back.

"I know how hard things were at school for you. Mom and I are going to talk some more and we'll figure out what's best kiddo. I love you so much Abs and I don't ever want to see you hurt or in trouble or making reckless decisions. You have to do better at being honest with me and mom before things get out of control and we'll do better with the listening."

Her breathing was deeper and she was so still it was like she wasn't even listening. Putting the player on her nightstand Gibbs stood up put his belt back through the loops and placed a kiss on her forehead. So, much for not being able to sleep he thought as he exited the room turning out the lights on the way.

Jenny was in the hall. As she headed his toward him he held up his hand to stop her. "She's sleep Jen. Believe me she needs it and tomorrow is soon enough to start fixing things. She's exhausted… lying non-stop tends to do that to a person."

"Come on I'll fix you a plate and you can check your messages. I heard your phone go off twice and I'm sure there are some very colorful messages from Mike on your voicemail."

"He's going to want one of us to come in tomorrow."

"Looks like you're drawing the short straw because I'll be going over testimony with the prosecutor on the case in the morning, sorry." She gave him a rather insincere smirk as she entered the kitchen with him.

"Somehow I just don't believe that…"


	11. The Consequence Child 2 Part I

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_*****To all of my astute readers who are also MEGA-FANS of the show you'll notice some familiar banter. Some things between the adult Kate/Tony/Abby are so well done I have to borrow & spin them my own way. When you read'em… point'em out! *****_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3 a.m. Kate's Bedroom**

"Move over… Kate, move over." Abby was nudging and whispering in a way to not fully awaken her sister. With a mumble and a moan Kate shifted and Abby slipped in with Burt, her offensive farting hippo that was a birthday present from their brother years ago.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**6:30 a.m. Kate's Bedroom**

"Katie… Kate I need you do listen." Gibbs was kneeling next to his daughter's bed wondering why her sister was sleeping with her.

Her mumbled response, "… uh-uh… go away… sleep."

"Caitlin."

Forcing her eyelids open and attempting to focus. "Um, dad… what's going on?"

"I have to go in to the office. You three are on your own. Noemi has the next few days off."

"What time is it?" Kate's voice gained strength.

"It's six-thirty kiddo. Your mother has an early meeting this morning and then she's meeting me at the office. We should be home by dinner. Why is Abby in your bed?"

"Abby?" Kate rolled her head and looked over before continuing. "Um… I… I don't know. She probably heard a noise or something."

He watched her eyes start to close again. "Kate?"

"Yes, I'm up. How come you didn't wake up Tony and tell him?"

"I tried. He was mumbling and not making any sense. You two weren't supposed to stay up so late."

"I know… sorry. It was a really good movie." In her head she was thinking how much she wanted to close her eyes and end this conversation.

"Well, talk about it later among other things."

"Oh… I almost forgot."

"I didn't. Do not stay in bed all day. No one leaves the house and your sister may not use the computer. Check the fax machine for a list of assignments for her to do later. Kate, did you hear me?"

"Yes. No going out, no computer, work on the fax, talk later… got it!"

She wasn't as bad as her brother, but Gibbs knew he was fighting an uphill battle where her alertness was concerned. Standing up he kissed her on the forehead and helped get her covers around her tighter. "I'll check in later."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9 a.m. Gibbs' Kitchen**

Kate was reading the paper and finishing up her yogurt and granola when her brother came stumbling through the kitchen looking less then put together. Tony's hair did this weird standing on end thing that matched the weird standing on end thing his eyebrows did. He had one pant leg up and his ratty OS sweatshirt on.

"You look like hell."

"Back at you sweetie… please tell me there's coffee left." Tony stumbled toward the counter.

"I told you not mess with dad's bourbon. And you wanted me to have some. You're just lucky the only reason he thought you couldn't pull it together this morning was a late movie."

"I would've had the beer if I didn't think mom was counting them."

"She wouldn't have if you didn't keep whining… 'come on, let me have one… let me have one' every five minutes."

"There was no whining involved."

"Right. How is it that dad didn't smell you? You stink."

"I was buried under the covers. What's with third degree?"

"Just conversation Tony. Oh, and Abby drank the last of the coffee dad made… sorry."

"I'm going to kill her. Is she even old enough to drink coffee?"

"She'll be sixteen in a week I think that qualifies Mr. Bourbon."

"That's low Kate."

She watched as her brother bumbled around the counter top attempting to figure out the coffee maker. Giggling to herself she made no offers of assistance and went back to reading the paper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:30 a.m. Jenny & Jethro's Home Office **

Abby was sitting on her mother's side of the desk trying to log-in to the computer. She knew she wasn't allowed to use it but she didn't think they had time to up the security since last night. Boy was she wrong. Clearly the man went to sleep and woke up with punishment on the brain. She had been trying passwords for the last fifteen minutes and was up to various birthday/pet name combinations when the fax machine went off. Reaching across the desk and snatching the paper up Abby saw it was what she was afraid of… page after page of chemistry assignments.

Kate popped her head in the room. "Hey, I heard the machine. Dad must have turned the volume up. What are you doing?"

"Reading page after page of how my vacation is going to suck!"

"I meant what are you doing at the computer? You're not supposed to be on there."

"When did you find out about my punishment?"

"Six-thirty when dad woke me up. Apparently I'm the default 'grown-up'. He and mom are at work; Noemi has the day off and Tony wouldn't wake up; we can't leave the house; and _you're not supposed to be on the computer_."

Abby got up and walked around the desk to lean against with her sister. "You're not gonna tell are you?"

"No, of course I'm not, but Tony might though since he found out you drank the last of the coffee."

"Who is he dad all of a sudden? He's like Tony-the-bear now when he doesn't have his coffee."

The sisters laughed together like they hadn't in a long time and went to check on their cranky brother. If he somehow managed to break another coffee maker their father would have reason number two for 'killing' their sibling. There were things Tony was great at, but there were other things he didn't seem to have a clue about.

As they entered he tossed his question at Kate. "Katie, when you're at school what do you with the left over cereal when there's not enough for another bowl?"

"Huh, what?"

"Well, the rest of the Capn'Crunch wouldn't fit in the bowl and I didn't want to throw it…"

"Stop, you're making my head hurt."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were all going a little stir crazy at the moment. Abby had been trying her hand at the chemistry all morning and her frustration level was high. Kate helped some, but then decided she had her own punishment coming and didn't feel compelled to participate in her sister's. Tony, well, he was a Phys. Ed major and his was not the sort of help she needed. If she had to resort to some geeky tutor Abby would just die.

Tony had watched episode after episode of old television shows on cable and was asleep with a half eaten pizza resting on his chest. Kate had refused to cook lunch for him or go out, thus breaking yet another rule, so he'd ordered in using his parents account at the restaurant. Kate purposely ate tuna so she could plead innocent when the question of the bill eventually came up.

"Kate, your phone is ringing!" Abby shouted down the stairs to her sister who was reading in her dad's chair in the study.

"Let the voice mail get it Abs I'm not coming up."

"It's Ashen."

She wasn't desperate or anything, but the reality of her situation was she couldn't afford to miss any calls for her boyfriend because she might not get to talk to him or see him until they were back at school.

"Answer it Abs and tell him I'm coming." Kate said running up the stairs.

"…you're right I should definitely come for a visit Ash…"

As the phone was snatched from her hands Abby retreated back to her room and the monotony of chemistry.

"_**Hi you, I would have called, but I figured you'd be busy with your dad all day."**_

"_**I went in early with him and did the whole photo ID thing and jumped through all of the security hoops then they let me go. I'm free for the next two days. So, how about I pick you up and we do a little Christmas shopping."**_

"_**Aw, that really does sound like fun, but I kind of need to stay home."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Babysitting I think…"**_

"_**You think you're babysitting? Is there a baby in your house?"**_

"_**Yeah, he's about 185lbs and incredibly hairy and Abby's here too."**_

"_**Well, Abby is old enough to stay home alone I think and your being around has ever stopped Tony from getting into trouble before. What's going on Katie?"**_

"_**House arrest Ash until Special Agent Gibbs gets home and to the bottom of the Hilton Prep Caper."**_

"_**I told you not to get involved."**_

"_**He mister… she's my sister! I had to help and now I have to stay home."**_

"_**Okay, so did he say anything explicit about having company?"**_

"_**No he did not. What'd you have in mind?"**_

"_**Fancy lunch… me, of course… and my laptop, we can cyber-shop for the holidays. It's all of the fun and none of the crowds. What do you say?"**_

"_**I say hang up and hurry up over here."**_

"_**On my way beautiful."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The idea of shopping on-line was novel and romantic in Kate's mind. She honestly hadn't been told she couldn't have company, but she knew she was technically splitting hairs on the subject. She was not supposed to be having fun with all of the trouble she knew she was in hanging over her head. Her guess was the case had her folks fairly well swamped especially since neither her mom nor dad had checked in since much earlier that morning.

If she could just extricate her lump of a brother off the couch she and Ash could set up in the family room. He wouldn't move though. He'd only grunt every time she went near him and said anything. Eventually she just moved the pizza to the coffee table and left him alone.

Brushing her teeth and applying the right amount of 'not-trying-too-hard' make-up Kate straightened up her bedroom so they could eat and work up in her room. It wasn't any different then when they hung out in each other's dorm room. Actually the furniture was exactly the same: bed (twice the size), dresser, desk and chair, stereo. His being up there was not a big deal. Her head had logically reconciled those facts while a corner of her tummy rumbled in protest. She slipped into her sister's side of the room and was thrilled to see the mini-dark angel curled around the hippo with her earphones on and the music at the eardrum bleeding level. Although she'd never admit it the poor thing was plum tired and needed the nap. Being the more considerate of the Gibbs' children Kate waited on the front steps so Ashen wouldn't need to ring the doorbell.

Her wait wasn't that long at all. Barely out there for twenty minutes Kate was on her feet and ready to help schlep things in when the car came to a stop. Her mother would admonish her outward enthusiasm toward the boy and her brother would tease her mercilessly, which is what made her glad that neither of them was around.

Ashen wouldn't even open the back door to let her access any of the things he brought until he came up for air after the kiss he lavished upon her. It was hard for the young man to believe he'd just seen her the day before. Truth be told outside of class there was little time the two hadn't spent together. Even when they thought about it or verbalized it the consensus between them was why be apart when being together felt so good.

This was the thought that would become there undoing in the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little details slipped right by them as the evening progressed. Things like the sun setting, elasped time, missed phone calls, raised voices downstairs, or the heavy footsteps approaching. It was all going on around them while they remained lost in one another's comforting embrace. Each other's rhythmic heartbeat a soothing melodious background to the impending storm seconds from arrival. They'd fallen asleep, which often happened, and had become oblivious to all else.

One sentence, coupled with the harsh overhead lights coming on, brought them both back to reality.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?"

_****************Post Chapter A/N: I had to write that first scene… it begged me & I knew where I wanted to end up, but for the life of me I must say I wasn't sure how to get there. This isn't my favorite chapter, but perhaps you'll find nuances I missed. Hopefully it moved the action for you, stayed in character, and left you still wanting more**__****__**!**_


	12. The Consequence Child 2 Part II

_**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a writing job… a writing job. Gee, all I want for Christmas is writing job on NCIS!!! Alas, that may be a wish even Santa can't fulfill!**_

_**So, you know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**NCIS Headquarters (1 hour earlier)**

"Jethro I just don't think we have enough evidence to hold him. Mike was pushing it keeping him here overnight. He got lucky that the poor guy is so petrified he didn't ask for a lawyer or formal charges." Jen was leaning over his desk looking at the screen as they reviewed their evidence.

"Evidence won't matter once he confesses Jen." Leroy Jethro Gibbs had no doubt in his mind that an hour in the room with Mike Franks would have the Lieutenant confessing to the double murder, world hunger, and the depletion of the ozone layer.

"You do realize there's a chance Mike could be wrong. Besides any confession he gets is liable not to stand up in court based on how he got it. Maybe the reason the prints and DNA haven't come back yet is because the evidence just isn't there. "

"It's there Jen and its here," Gibbs gestured toward his gut and walked off to interrogation.

Jennifer Shepard followed in exasperation. Working with the two older men was taking an ethical toll on her. She constantly felt like she was policing their behavior and the criminals they went after. She did trust them implicitly, but she believed the rules of the agency were there for a reason. Gibbs and Franks believed their rules superseded agency rules at just about every turn. They believed in the rule of need… if they needed to do it to get the job done then they did. Jethro did draw the line at actually breaking the law, but Mike still saw it as an area of gray.

**Gibbs & Jenny's Car (20 minutes earlier)**

They were going home on Franks' orders to go and be with their family. He said the evidence had been processed and they had more than enough to hold their suspect. Sure his lawyer would be around soon enough barking about violation of civil rights, but Mike certainly didn't need the Gunny and his wife fighting his battles. The couple stopped to run a few quick errands and then headed straight home. Jenny desperately wanted to spend some time with Abby while Gibbs had a date with his two older children that he wasn't looking forward to at all. Having given Noemi some time off for her own family Jenny quickly went through her minds rolodex of restaurants deciding which one would be the lucky ones to deliver dinner that night. There was no way she was cooking.

As soon as they pulled up they both noticed the burgundy Nissan parked in their driveway. There was no expectation for company of any kind and that alone drove them both from the vehicle like lightening. They checked the door and didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Opening it slowly Jethro took another listen and proceeded forward with his wife on his heels. Both weapons were at their hip ready to be drawn. Hearing the television Jenny slipped into the family room. Tony was exactly the way Kate had left him minus the pizza box. It had gotten moved during a bathroom run.

"Tony."

"I'm not sleep I'm meditating." The mumbled response came from the still prone subject.

"Get up!" Jethro barked from the door.

"Yes sir. What's going on? You don't look happy." Jen thought… 'Well, I could've gotten him up too if I yelled!'

"Whose car is out front?"

Jen took a seat on the coffee table in front of her son. "Tony is someone in the house? Where are the girls?"

"I don't know. I think Abs is upstairs and Katie was down here bugging me about something and calling me lazy. What's wrong?"

One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. Neither Jen nor Tony saw any good coming from his silent actions. Any uninvited guest that managed to make it to the second story was most assuredly leaving via a window or an ass bump ride down the stairs.

**Present (Kate's doorway/hallway)**

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?" It was the tone that made time stand still in their house.

A fearful smirk broke out on his face as the realization of his father's impeccable timing dawned on him. Tony couldn't imagine a worse case scenario then the one in front of him and was more than thankful that for once he had nothing to do with it.

Where Kate was concerned, well there's a realm between completely asleep and fully awake, a place where your conscious mind plays tricks on you. Kate was in that limbo. The arm around her waist was strong and comforting and it felt so familiar. Yet, there was the voice the intrusion that made her feel like something about the reality was skewed. If she was in her room at Georgetown why in the world was her father there. It was like her worlds had…

Eyes popping open Kate flung Ashen's arm off of her and leapt from the bed. The harsh movement startled him and a great fumble ensued. Everyone seemed to speak at once. There were apologies and yelling and… was that laughing? Suddenly a loud whistle was heard that halted all of the action and pulled focus to the glaring prodding eyes in the doorway.

"Everyone downstairs right now," Gibbs turned on his heels and took off down the stairs. Abby gravitated toward her brother who was now leaning against the railing while Kate took off to explain the unexplainable. Ash had put as many things into his bag that he could fit considering he didn't exactly take the time to repack it properly. Once he cleared the room Jenny followed him down only stopping to order her other two children to stay put because they would be of no help in this situation.

"Way to go Kate," Tony said going into his sister's room to snag leftovers from her bedroom picnic Abby followed still shocked, "boyfriend in your bedroom is bad, but boyfriend in your bed is priceless." Turning to Abby, "you two may actually be outdoing me in the screwing up department."

"T-man this is serious. Dad may actually kill Ashen. Dad may actually kill Kate. I seriously didn't think I'd ever see him more ticked off than he was at me, but I think she may have found an even bigger trigger."

"Nothing left to do kid but sit back and enjoy the fireworks. This trip home might not suck after all. Come on we need to go to their bathroom if we want to hear what's going on in the office."

"That's wrong Tony. I didn't want you guys listening in on me last night. No… we shouldn't, right?"

"Longer he's pissed with her… longer he stays off your butt and mine."

"Good point. I mean I should at least know how much time her trouble is buying me."

The two took off for the other side of the house no lingering guilt over eavesdropping. They were feeling like kids again. When they first discovered the acoustics in their parent's bathroom it was an accident. They had been running through the house chasing and hiding and tormenting one another. Ending up in the bathroom listening to Kate gossip about boys to one of her friends was a fluke. Then they got trapped when Jenny had come up to nap. Eventually they got out, but sneaking around to do a little household spying had become a favorite pastime from that moment on. It was one of the few things Tony and Abby shared that Kate didn't participate in. Kate turned out to be more like her mother then she realized in that regard. She never saw the merit in eavesdropping, snooping, or cheating. Abby, until recent events, only skirted around that sort of behavior occasionally being drawn in by others, but Tony he lived for the edge pushing the envelope every chance he got.

**.........................................................................................................................................**

When his wife reached the bottom landing her daughter wasn't there and her husband was like a medieval sentry awaiting the arrival of an intruder.

"Leave your stuff right here and wait for me in there, now." Ashen knew it was best that he follow the command even though he had no real obligation to do so.

Once he was out of earshot Gibbs addressed Jenny. "She's in there waiting. I know you want to hear her out, but I'm telling you right now we're doing this my way this time Jen."

Caitlin Marie Gibbs was doing everything in her power, which wasn't that considerable, to avoid vomiting all over herself. Her pacing was vigorous and precise. The movements of a caged animal who knows he has no way out. She desperately wanted to protect her boyfriend sparing him the embarrassment and frankly the pain of a conversation with her father about why he was in her bed. Gibbs had been clear though, she was to stay put.

"Oh, mom," Kate rushed her mother when she appeared in the door.

Jenny rubbed her back in the embrace and attempted to guide her toward the chairs in the room, but her daughter stopped moving.

"What?"

"Mom please… what's he going to do to Ash. Nothing happened I swear we just fell asleep that's all. Dad never understands anything. He wonders why Abby didn't just tell him about her grades." Uh-oh she thought there's a comment bordering on saying too much.

"You don't get to put this on you father Caitlin. This is all you. Maybe falling asleep in your bed wasn't part of the plan, but Ash should never have been in the house, no less upstairs."

"He wouldn't even let me explain. All he does is grunt and point… 'you… in there… wait.' It just isn't fair." Kate was put out, worried about Ashen and beneath a few layers of righteous indignation deeply concerned about how much trouble she was in.

Finally getting her to sit down Jenny locked gazes with her daughter. "Ashen will leave this house under his own steam Kate believe me. Your dad isn't going to do anything to him, but he does need to become more than clear on the rules of this house because you certainly have left a few out."

**.......................................................................................................................................**

"Sit."

Monosyllabic thought the 19-year-old. That can't be a good sign. He was also thinking why he would have to fall for a girl whose father carried a gun. It was one thing to run around Georgetown like the carefree couple they were, but to bring it under the man's roof was suicide. Ash knew better especially after the way their relationship started with those stupid pictures and Tony's blackmail. Well, he figured if he survived this he'd do great on Capital Hill. Why was this man just staring down at him? Let's just get it over with already. Ash was preparing to take a punch or at least being hurled against a wall, but he could not take the silence.

Gibbs was watching the younger man's eyes flutter furiously undoubtedly walking through all the possibilities of consequences.

"You better have one damn good reason for being in my daughter's bed."

"Sir, I just want you to know that I would never intentionally disrespect your home or your… our…my…Kate. I was just trying to do something nice for her since I'll be so busy with my internship over break. We just fell asleep, which isn't an excuse just a statement of fact. I mean being upstairs probably wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't as bad as what you're thinking… sir."

"So, now you know what I'm thinking?"

"No sir, I didn't mean to…"

"The better question is what were the two of you thinking; were you thinking at all? Were you Ashen?"

"Not enough sir. Please let me apol…"

"No, no. Don't apologize because you're not sorry for what you did. You're only sorry you got caught and frankly so am I. Here are the rules for _if_ or _when_ I decide you two can see one another again. Caitlin does not entertain her boyfriend in her bedroom. Caitlin does not have her boyfriend over without our permission. Caitlin follows and holds you to all of the rules her mother and I have set for her and if Caitlin gets caught in one more compromising position with you… you won't be that boyfriend anymore. The next time you see her will be at a class reunion. You got a problem with any of that?"

God did he… Ashen had a problem with all of it, but would follow those rules to the letter as long as it meant he could eventually see her again at all.

"It would be a good idea for you to answer me." Gibbs was up and at the door. His poor 'detainee' still sat in his chair staring straight ahead.

Jumping from his seat Ashen was so nervous he almost saluted the ex-Marine. "Yes… I mean no sir. I don't have a problem with any of it."

Clapping him on his back as he exited the office Gibbs practically dislodged a lung. Sucking in a deep breath Ash grabbed his gear and headed for the door. "Agent Gibbs, sir, could I say goodbye to Katie."

"Caitlin!"

She stood at the door with her mother behind her neither sure why she'd been summoned.

"He's your company. You see him out… you have three minutes."

They slipped out the door.

"She thought you were going to rip his arms out and beat him senseless with them."

"It crossed my mind Jen. Somehow we've lost control over this household. They don't respect me, you, our rules, this house, nothing."

"Weren't you the one who told me we put them on the right path and that they were just trying short-cuts? They'll find their way back and we'll be there to help steer the journey."

"I will not tolerate blatant defiance."

"We're all just readjusting. You were in the Marines Jethro with lots of rules and structure. It wasn't that different then living at home with Jack, but I can tell you first hand that college is different. You're on your own. Making decisions and doing things with little to no supervision. Sometimes coming home to mom and dad's rules is awkward at first."

"We will not be going through this every time she comes home for a holiday or summer vacation. I'm putting a stop to this Jen."

"_Alright_, just… have some patience and try to listen to the explanation. Speaking of listening I need to go have a chat with Abby and you need to work this out with your daughter." Jen kissed him on the cheek and added, "After I order dinner."

Kate watched her mother's retreating figure go down the hallway toward the kitchen as she entered the house. A glaring match proceeded. Neither father nor daughter wanted to give an inch, but both knew it was the only way to settle things at all.

Gibbs knew his children well and where Abby needed to let it all hang out first and then deal with consequences Kate was the exact opposite. No attempt at rational conversation would be made until all of her anger was gone, with Kate punishment usually had to precede talking. Even then with her stubborn streak it could take hours before she was ready.

Taking a deep breath he raised his arm and pointed toward his office, "inside right now young lady and stop glaring at me."

She may have released the door with a slight bit more force than absolutely necessary. Okay, she slammed it with intent and force then stomped across the floor into her father's office making sure he knew she was just as pissed off with his actions. Shaking his head he followed behind her undoing his buckle while he walked.


	13. The Consequence Child 2 Part III

_**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a writing job… a writing job. Gee, all I want for Christmas is writing job on NCIS!!! Alas, that may be a wish even Santa can't fulfill!**_

_**So, you know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The defiance Kate was feeling was bubbling up and out of her. She was galled by the fact that her father thought so little of her that she'd actually have sex with a guy in her bedroom with her brother downstairs and her little sister in the room next door. In her mind even Tony wouldn't be that suicidal or stupid. Besides Ashen was a great guy and she certainly didn't like her father thinking otherwise. It was all a stupid misunderstanding and she meant to clear it up before this went any further.

"You're going to let me explain!" Not wanting to shout Kate couldn't control the modulation or volume of her voice as she paced behind the chairs that faced the double desk.

Having gotten the belt off Gibbs held it in one hand while scratching through his hair, in exasperation, with the other. "You're gonna change the tone you speak to me in." He was much better at the whole control thing.

Arms still crossed Kate went on either not noticing or not caring about the obviously rising blood pressure of her father. "I didn't do anything wrong. I would never do what you're thinking I did."

"I know."

"I certainly wouldn't… you know?" She stopped mid-pace to lock eyes with her dad.

"Caitlin, I never thought you did _that_, because if I did Ashen would never have left here on his own two legs."

She was back to being huffy. If he knew she didn't have sex in her bed with Ashen what the devil was he so worked up about? "I don't understand why you're being so crazy about this then daddy. You know we didn't do anything we just fell asleep."

"If I have to explain everything wrong in that statement this is going to take a lot longer then I planned." Gibbs walked to the edge of the desk taking up position. Whether she was seriously in denial or simply trying to delay the inescapable he was ready to be done with this now.

"Okay, bringing him upstairs was…"

Cutting her off mid-sentence, "you need to know that every word you say is digging a ditch you are not going to be able to pull yourself out of young lady."

Caitlin Marie fell silent. Trying to convince him she hadn't had sex was the big 'case' she had to win and once he believed that she was expecting the rest to fall away. Things were not going according to plan. She was weighing her options as quickly as she could in her head. They still hadn't dealt with the Hilton Prep fiasco and he was pretty pissed already. Letting her arms fall to her side she attempted to look less defiant and more open to the chewing out she knew he felt she deserved.

"You done?"

"Yes, I was..."

"Over here now Caitlin." It wouldn't be like it was with Abby. Kate didn't expect, accept or require the level of reassuring her sister did. She had always been clear with the concept of crime and punishment even if she didn't always see eye-to-eye with her parents. She would come out swinging and make her point, but once it was out dealt with the fact that she would not be getting her way.

Now standing toe-to-toe Kate watched her father's eyes. He was exhausted and disappointed. There was a good chance, she thought, that she had contributed to both looks.

"Kate I cannot watch every move you make or control every choice while you're at school. I can only hope what your mother and I have taught you will help you make the best possible decisions."

"Daddy I am…"

"Not done! What you need to learn and remember every time you cross that front door is that I do control what goes on under this roof. I don't care if you're here for five minutes, five hours, five days or five months am I clear?"

She was nodding her head furiously as she was placed over his outstretched legs. She figured her general discomfort was part of the punishment.

As the first lick of the belt came down Kate was trying to articulate how she understood. "Okay, dad I get it. It won't happen again… dad!"

He was in no mood to lecture. As far as he was concerned his position on the subject was clear and warranted no further discussion. Eight spanks in and he felt sensed her shift emotionally and physically. This was not a subject to ever test him on again.

The rapid succession of smacks silenced her chatter and she reverted back to what she knew best… holding her breath and counting the searing throbbing pain in her posterior never letting her mind wonder far from the why of this spanking. She really should have gone with her gut that said letting Ashen come over was bad and taking him upstairs downright dumb. It was poor judgement at its best and her mother was right she had no one to blame but herself. Then her tears began to fall.

...................................................................................................................................................................................

"Get your big hooves out of the way." Abby wanted out of the closet now. Her ears were covered with her hands in an attempt to block out the sound of the belt.

"Stop being a baby. Trust me Kate wasn't feeling that bad last night while we were watching that movie and you were getting a spanking."

"That's because you weren't outside the door listening. This is just creepy now Tony. Let me out."

Pulling himself up and reaching for his wiry sister they both scrambled off the floor and for the door.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

Gibbs lifted her off his lap the minute he put the belt down. He'd made his point without being too harsh knowing that they may very well be there again if things at the school were worse than he expected. She was silent, but had clearly heard him and the message the spanking had driven home loud and clear. Neither spoke for a moment as her breath got back under control and she dried her silent tears. In his head he counted to ten.

"What are the rules?"

"No company without permission, no boys in my room ever, if I'm not sure I should do it… I shouldn't do it," he only hoped she would remember them beyond tonight.

"Kate I know all the ways something that seems so innocent can turn bad and that isn't a reality I ever want you to experience. We are not done talking about this or what happened up at that school."

"I know."

"Go tell your crime ring to get ready for dinner. You're in your room until then. When I get the report from Mrs. Updike you better pray your version of what happened matches the evidence."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so instead changed the course of the discussion. "Can I still see Ash?"

"You need to learn to quit while you're ahead." Kissing her on the top of the head Leroy Jethro Gibbs left the room.

Kate was beginning to understand why his abrupt exits aggravated her mother so much.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

They knew she was coming up the steps any second and assumed it was Kate's footsteps they heard right outside the door when they opened it.

"What were doing in there?"

"Huh," was the simultaneous reply.

"If you can huh… you can hear. What were you doing in my bedroom?"

She never missed a beat. He'd remember that someday fondly… someday. "I was chasing Tony out because he wanted to eavesdrop on Kate and dad's talk."

Seriously… that was the look her brother bestowed on her. He couldn't believe his ears. He was going to murder her.

"I wasn't really… Abby's exaggerating."

"No I'm not. This wing-nut thought you could really hear through the carpet, floor and ceiling just because a room was right beneath you." She rolled her eyes in the air for added effect.

"I guess there's a reason I was only a phys. Ed major."

"Stay out of our room you two. Abby we need to talk."

"Mom, I was kidding… we didn't…"

"Relax; it has nothing with whatever you two were up to in there. I would knock it off though before your dad bust you next time."

Kate reached the top of the landing as her mother pulled Abby into her room. Taking her brother's arm she pulled him toward his own room.

"We need to talk."

_*****This was a 'McShort' chapter so you didn't have to wait until I went on vacation to crank out a long one.**_

_******Up next: Kate and Tony get their story straight, the evidence from Updike comes in, and Jenny & Abby do a little mother/daughter relationship healing.**_

_**Read & Review darlings….**_


	14. The Embracing

_**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a writing job… a writing job. Gee, all I want for Christmas is writing job on NCIS!!! Alas, that may be a wish even Santa can't fulfill!**_

_**So, you know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As she dragged him off Kate temporarily forgot about her over tender bottom. She had bigger issues on her mind. Dinner was moments from being delivered and she figured her time to be limited before her next appearance in front of the 'firing' squad.

"Hey! What have I told you about the man-handling?" Tony freed his arm from his sister's vice-grip once they entered his room.

Flopping on his bed he patted the spot next to him so Kate would follow suit.

Rooted to her spot she responded to his non-verbal gesture. "No, I'm good."

"He really roasted your ass didn't he?" Tony's tone wasn't necessarily gloating, but it wasn't laced with sympathy either.

"Not what I wanted to talk about Tony."

"Well, come on Katie what'd you think would happen with you two all snuggled up like you were running the joint?"

"Could you please focus? I need you to do something for me." Tiring of looking down at his lanky body Kate finally lay across the bed on her stomach.

Propped up on his elbow Tony eyed her suspiciously. "What could you possibly want?"

"You have to tell dad that the whole Hilton thing that went down was your fault and doing."

Tears were streaming down his face within seconds of his laughter beginning. Tony thought his father must have landed a blow or two to her frontal lobe if she thought that was going to happen. He was in hysterics. It was by far the craziest request his sister had made of him to date.

"Tony! I wasn't joking."

"Then you must be insane. There is no way in HELL I'm doing it Kate. Besides, did you forget the photographic evidence the man has? It's an 8x10 glossy of us leaning over the Headmistresses computer in her locked office… after hours. I'm thinking he's gonna go with the picture and not my word on how things went down."

"Come on T-man you can sell anything. Just say I was forced to participate. That I came along as the voice of reason to you and Abby's shenanigans." Alright it was an outrageous request she thought as she said it out loud.

"And I would do this why?" Sitting up Tony pressed his back against the headboard and forced his sister to roll over to see him. It also forced a cheek down on the bed and it was a vibrant reminder of her resent run-in with their father.

"Dad is so furious about the Ashen thing I'm one screw up away from not being able to see him at all. Leaving Georgetown is running a close second on his consequence list. Please Tony."

"No Kate, NO. Look right now I'm only in for a stupid choice that ultimately was about protecting my baby sister. For once I'm not in it deeper than you two. I am not giving that up for FREE!"

"What do you want?"

"You can't afford it."

Kate got up fully prepared to beg if need be. She cared about Ashen too much to just give up on the first no she got. Knowing that torturing her would probably be par for the course with her brother she was willing to play the game.

"I'll give you whatever you want. I have…"

"You have nothing I want Caitlin Marie. Nada. Zip. Zilch."

"Hear me out. You just know dad has some hideous punishment meant just for you. Something to ensure you have a miserable holiday break. I'll do whatever it is."

"Um… not sold." He was starting to take a little pleasure in the groveling. Frankly he knew she hadn't made her best offer yet and he was holding out.

"Damn it Tony."

"So not the way to persuade Katie and you haven't told me how I'm supposed to 'sell' dad on my very singular guilt."

"Look, you tell him Abby called me and I told her to call him and mom. She got hysterical… which is mostly true… and begged me to call you. You heard my message and drove down to Georgetown so we could go up and see what was going on in person. Then you add that I protested the whole way. When we got there you two bounced around ideas and I got so panicked that you'd do it with or without my help that I went along to make sure you didn't get in too deep. Just add that you took my phone because you thought I might snitch and he should totally buy it."

"That is the second craziest thing I've heard today." When he looked over he could see in her eyes though that she was serious. In her mind she saw this working. Tony thought love or fear or plain stupidity must be motivating her. Why she saw this as viable at all was beyond him.

Turning her back to him Kate's eyes were starting to fill with unshed tears. They looked all brown and mournful like she'd just killed her pet gerbil… again. Abby's tears were one thing. She was always on the verge of hysterics especially if there was an audience, but Kate even hinting at tears was going to break his heart. Damn her and her sad eyes.

"You know what dad says Kate 'I'm not moved by fake tears'"

"I'm not faking Tony. I'm scared. I swear I wouldn't ask if it was so important to me."

"He's just a guy Kate. Look I've been the boyfriend to the girl with the scary dad. We don't hang around long if it gets to complicated. You're only seventeen sweets so trust me dad's rules will get too complicated, even without the Hilton mess on the table. I'm sorry kid."

She was into full on tears now motivating her big brother to follow through with an action he reserved for only the most extreme circumstances. Tony stood up and embraced his sister letting her drip salty staining tears onto his sweatshirt while he rubbed her head.

"I don't think it'll work, but I'll give the ole' Tony D sell. It'll be okay Katie. I promise."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abby was indeed fascinated by her mother. She always had been. Not that admitting it would ever come into play, well not intentionally, but moments like now Jenny could feel her baby girl's love and admiration. The relationship with her girls was very different. Abby was the baby and it was taking a lot longer to break her pouting then it ever did with Kate. Being the middle child Kate wore her strength and independence like armor most days leaving Jenny and Jethro with other things to 'break' in her. Kate admired everything about her mom openly. If Jenny were a mold Kate wanted to be melted down and poured directly into it. Abby wanted to break it just to prove she could and then she'd sneak bits and pieces into her 'original' masterpiece. How did the same two parents create such different children?

Coming out of her closet in jeans and one of her husbands old NIS t-shirts Jenny sat at her vanity to remove her make-up and brush her hair down. She kept it up in a pony-tail most days because Mike Franks wouldn't deal with a high maintenance woman on his team. Reflected in the mirror was her daughter with her jet black hair, black lipstick, one two many holes in her ear (and body), and her usual dark color clothing. When she first started dressing that way Jenny thought her daughter was going through a depression or had started hanging around the 'wrong' crowd, but she was still Abs on the inside. Slowly her mother was dealing with Abs on the outside. Oddly enough, minus the piercing (gotten without permission) he wouldn't let her keep filled with earrings, Jethro was much more accepting of outside Abby. He was more concerned with actually behavior not fashion.

Sitting on the bed Abby just watched in silence for a long while. Even though her mom had brought her into the room to have some sort of conversation Abby noticed she was in no hurry to start it.

There was only so much quiet introspection the girl could take. "Mommy I'm sorry I said those awful things to you last night. They were really mean and I didn't mean them I was just angry."

Never stopping what she was doing the agent and mother took a note from her husbands rule book and let her lack of a response propel her daughter to keep talking.

"I've been getting that way a lot lately. I don't know why. Sometimes I just don't think people are listening to me and it makes me mad. I'm proud of you and Kate for graduating from Hilton. I don't hate it or you. I just want to come home."

Walking over to her daughter Jenny gathered her up in her arms using a few words to say much. "I'm listening Abby."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was on his third cup of liquid nitro. His wife often wondered how the man ever got to sleep after so many cups during the day. She sometimes teased that she thought their vigorous lovemaking was just a ploy he used to wear himself out. Never one to complain though Jenny chose to see it as a mutually beneficial circumstance.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Marine Gunny and NCIS senior field agent loved order, rules, and structure. Presently his home life didn't seem to have any. In his head he knew it was completely chauvinistic, but in his heart he felt it his sole responsibility to get things back on track. Seeing Kate in bed with Ashen hadn't been erased from his brain at all. Photos of his kids breaking and entering was right up there with mind scorching imagery and he hadn't spoken to his son yet, but didn't doubt his dealings in all this would amount to disastrous at best and criminal at worst.

Working on his miniature wooden boat project had done little to settle him. Usually if he used his hands his mind freed up and solutions came forth. It just wasn't working tonight. He wouldn't hear from Mrs. Updike until the morning and therefore wouldn't be able to confirm anything he was told tonight. The talk still had to happen, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

His father had never been one to shy away from a little corporal judgment if the behavior called for it no matter his age, but Jethro was torn. Spanking the girls wasn't easier, but Tony was twenty years old now. He hadn't given him more than a violent pop to the back of the head since he blackmailed his sister with compromising photos and planted a pregnancy test. Behavior like that called for nothing less than a belt to the backside.

Hearing the doorbell Gibbs set aside his sandpaper and his angst. They needed to have dinner. He would let the evening play out and the evidence guide his choices. It had always worked in the past.

Coming up from the basement he met his wife and youngest at the door paying the delivery guy as his two older children came down to meet them.

"Um, what'd you decide to get mom? It smells great." Tony could make the shift from turmoil to foodie in seconds.

"It's Thai Tony. You three go set the table please." Jenny handed each of them a bag taking her husbands arm holding him back a few paces.

"What Jen?"

"Just thought you could use this," she said hugging him close. Whispering in his ear she continued, "You're a great father Jethro to all of our children. You'll figure out what to do with Tony when the time comes and it'll be the right thing."

"How'd you know?" He asked not releasing her.

"I have a gut too you know. Plus twenty-two years of marriage doesn't hurt either. Let's go eat. I'm starved and our children have been known to leave us with the scraps."

They both took off for the kitchen their pace slightly quicker than usual.


	15. The Chat With Dad

_**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a writing job… a writing job. Gee, all I want for Christmas is writing job on NCIS!!! Alas, that may be a wish even Santa can't fulfill!**_

_**So, you know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner carried on with the usual banter. The evenings earlier antics momentarily shelved. Tony attempted to 'steal' food off his sisters' plates and made a mess trying to use chopsticks. One had to give him credit because he did keep trying even though he always ended up with a fork. Jenny and Jethro kept the work talk to a minimum and somehow even Mike Franks had decided that he'd give his best agents a break from his constant calling. As cartons were emptied and the constant stream of conversation dwindled to a comment or two paired with occasional giggles the meal came to an end. The air once again filled with trepidation.

Eyeing her husband Jenny banged the invisible gavel and brought the meal to a close. "Alright, I know I'm stuffed and you all should be too. Abby help me put away the leftovers please. Maybe Tony will eat those tomorrow instead of using our account to order pizza."

His ears turned bright red and Tony immediately put his glass down deciding if he drank even a sip it'd come right back out. "Sorry mom, but Kate wouldn't make me a sandwich."

"Kate doesn't have to make you a sandwich. I'm not raising a son who has to depend on restaurants and the women in his life for square meal. The account is frozen to you mister." His sisters snickered as his mother started moving things to the counter.

"Yes, ma'am." Tony responded. Even when he wasn't trying he managed to find his way into the dog-house.

Getting up from the table the senior Gibbs moved to the door calling his children. "Tony… Kate with me."

The gulps were audible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were a few paces behind him and upon entering the office his children found him seated behind his half of the desk leaning back in the chair with a folder in front of him.

"Sit down you two."

There was no choice but obedience. Sliding down into the chairs they kept their eyes averted.

"You know why you're in here. I'm so beyond angry right now I can't even tell you. This is the one and only chance I'm giving for you to tell me the truth about what happened up at that school last week without increased consequences. Anything after today and the penalties start going up." He kept tapping on the folder.

"Dad you have to know our first thought was to protect Abby. I know we went about it wrong, but she was our priority." Tony sounded far stronger then he felt.

"I'm not interested in a justification. I want a full detailed account of actions, period."

Kate was willing her brother to keep his word and at least try to keep her part to an absolute minimum.

"It was my plan, my fraternity brother, my execution… the girls were barely willing accomplices. Kate was only there to make sure things didn't veer too far off track. I know it was wrong to cover for Abbs, but she needed me. I'm ready to accept the consequences." Tony was sitting up straight and looking his father square in the eye. Kate's entire body took a visible sigh of relief.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't buying one word of it. "Caitlin, is your brother telling me the way things went? Is there anything you want to add?"

Kate shook her head avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me Caitlin." He was around the desk and in front of her now.

"What Tony said was true. I did tell her to call you and mom. She was just scared of what you would do."

"Your sister wasn't just worried about my reaction and we're not talking about her. We're talking about you now." Reaching back for the folder Jethro revealed the photos he'd been given by the Headmistress.

Kate wanted to vomit. She looked a bit more than unwilling in the photograph. "Is there anything you want to add now Caitlin?"

Jumping from his chair Tony made to distract attention from his sister back onto his self. "What do you want her to say? You don't listen and that's exactly why Abby got in over her head. It was me. All me. I drove down and picked up Kate. I told Abby exactly what to do and how to fix this. We got caught. It was a risk and it backfired." Snatching the pictures, "and these don't change the story at all!"

"SIT DOWN NOW! Don't pick now to challenge me Anthony it won't serve your cause. I don't know what you two are trying to pull, but I know you're not telling me the truth." Gibbs slammed his fist against the desk. "And I want the truth."

Father and son were locked in a glare that could peel paint off a wall. Kate's insides were a fluttering mess. Her mouth was dry, her palms were wet, and she was sure her dinner was moments from reappearance. Guilt was consuming her psyche and she wanted to pull Tony back, but she knew at this point it could only make things worse. Her brother had thrown himself in front of the bullet for her and countering that move wouldn't spare him any harm.

"I will drop you were you stand if you don't sit back in that chair." Gibbs stood at full Marine posture.

Tony never took his eyes off the man he respected more than anyone in the world. He saw the range of emotions in those eyes and knew he had pushed as far as he could for the moment. He slid back into the sit beside his sister.

"You two clearly haven't spent enough time working on your story." Jethro went to the door to step out. His son's voice stopped him.

"It won't make a difference if you leave us in here all night. Nothing I said is going to change. I'm the oldest. I made the call. I was watching my sister's six. It's what you taught me to do."

"I never taught you to lie to me or your mother and I certainly never taught you to break the law. Don't pervert the rules to suit your choices."

Kate was silent. Why couldn't she be as brave as her brother was being for her and Abby? She should be able to own up to what she'd done. Now, Tony would be in for it because of what happened at Hilton and what was happening right now.

"Caitlin Marie Gibbs did your brother force you to go along with this plan?"

"Yes." Tony answered and was met with a silencing glare from his father.

"Kate, look me in the eye and tell me your brother made you do what you did that night."

"Yes sir... I mean I wouldn't have made those choices myself." She heard the words. She knew they had come from her mouth, yet she couldn't believe she was saying them.

"Then you're excused." It was Tony's turn to sigh with relief. He couldn't believe they pulled it off. Sure he was dead-meat, but at least Kate was off the hook. Disappointment rolled off their father in waves. She couldn't bring herself to leave things as they were. Getting off completely free didn't seem right. She wasn't open to losing Ashen as a consequence, but she felt she deserved some punishment.

"Goodnight Kate," Gibbs moved to the door.

"Can I just have my punishment now?"

"I'm not going to punish you. Abby made poor choices and your brother made them worse. You just told me he forced you to go along, so I have nothing to punish you for. It would be like blaming the victim."

"I… there were…" Why couldn't she form a sentence or speak around the lump in her throat.

"Nice try Katie dad knows a true suspect when he meets one. Thanks for having my back, but I can handle it."

Slowly she rose from the chair. Looking between her brother and her father she stage whispered, "I'm sorry Tony."

Seconds later she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She could hardly catch her breath when she got up the stairs and in her room. She'd gotten off scot-free. Tony was going all the way with the story and refusing to let her back pedal from their plan. But, her dad knew something was up. How was she going to look him in the eye everyday for the next three weeks without her guilt giving her away?

There was a knock on her side of the bathroom door.

"Katie, Kate… what's wrong? Did dad speak to Updike? Are things worse?"

"No, actually things are great for me. Tony told dad it was all his idea, plan, and execution."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I asked him to because dad was already so furious with me. If he knew I helped plan it and that I was a very willing accomplice he'd make me end things with Ash for sure."

Abby went over and hugged her sister. She knew how guilty she must be feeling. "Sweetie I know you feel awful, but Tony wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to. You have to let it play out now."

"What if dad can't forgive this? What if he does something terrible to Tony? He might think this is pushing it too far Abby."

"I forged his signature, lied, committed a B&E, and almost got expelled believe me Tony's not in any worse trouble than me."

Kate had to smile at those facts. "Thanks Abbs I feel a little better now."

"That's what I'm here for. Well, that and my quirky sense of style." Both girls giggled and headed into the bathroom to get washed up for bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stand up Anthony."

Tony did exactly as he was told.

"I know what you're doing here and I'm willing to take it as far as you are, but I want you to know you can come to me with the truth at any point."

"I know dad. I should have made better choices, but I don't regret helping my sister at all. I would do it again if she needed me."

Placing his hand on his son's shoulder Jethro spoke in a calm and comforting manner. "I admire that about you son. Kate and Abby are lucky to have you for a big brother. But, I can't let what you did go unpunished and I think you know that."

"Yes sir I do."

"Alright then head upstairs. I have a call to make then I'll be up to finish this conversation."

When the door closed behind his exiting son Gibbs picked up the phone to speak to the one man who might be able to help him figure out what was best.

"Hey dad, you got a minute? I need some advice."

*****TBC*****


	16. The Consequence Child 3

_**Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!!!! I wish you all a most splendid & creative 2009.**_

_**So, you know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Leroy, what's going on son? Midweek chit-chat isn't really your style." Jackson didn't spend too much time on pleasantries beyond the greeting._

"Don't start dad I call, but you're right there is a lot going on. The kids have gotten themselves into some trouble."

"_What'd that wile grandson of mine do this time?"_

"Actually that's the problem Jack. I think Tony's the most innocent in this mess for once. Abby got into some trouble at school. Tony and Kate went up to help and of course made things worse… they made things a crime."

"_So, what you need me to bring down the Winchester and help you break 'em outta lock-up?" Jack laughed at the thought of that scenario. He knew Tony would get a bang out of it, but his son rarely expressed humor about breaking the law._

"Not funny dad. They're not in lock-up. Dishing out consequences is my sole responsibility. That's what I'm calling about."

"_I don't even need to know the specifics Leroy, but if what they did bordered on the criminal it shouldn't be that hard to figure out the level of punishment. You know exactly what I'd do."_

"Yes sir I do. The difference is I wouldn't push anywhere near as much as they do. I had to spank Abby and ground her for the entire vacation. Plus she's making up a semester worth of work. Tony and Kate are still lying to me though. For some reason Tony's taking the blame for everything and letting his sister walk away smelling like roses. They're loyal Jack I couldn't break him."

"_Sounds like you and that pretty wife of yours have done a great job raising a loyal, caring, strong young-man. Did you ever think maybe he wasn't lying?"_

"Not even for a minute. I know my kids Jack. Trust me they are lying. I let Kate off without so much as raising my voice. Figured I could shame and guilt her into spilling the truth. They wouldn't budge. Dad, Tony is 20 years old. I don't know if it's right for me to spank him."

"_Do you love him?"_

"What? Of course I do. Where are you going with this?"

"_I'm going down the road of expectations Leroy. It doesn't matter what his age is Tony understands the pecking order; he knows the rules and the consequences for breaking those rules. Including lying, if that's what's still going on. Shifting that now will just confuse things for all them. You're footing the bills, they're living under your roof… then they follow your rules plain and simple."_

"You certain about that? I don't think I could've handled it if you wanted to haul me to the 'woodshed' at twenty."

"_Different time and circumstances son. You had gone off and joined the Corp. You were out on your own and getting your discipline elsewhere. Rest assured though if you came in my house disrespecting me and your actions were still my responsibility I wouldn't hesitate."_

"I'll try to remember that next time we come out for a visit. Dad I need my children not to lie to me. Kate won't come clean if Tony is here reinforcing the story every chance he gets. I can't punish him as the mastermind when I know he wasn't."

"_Then punish him for what you're sure he did and send him here for the rest."_

"You lost me again."

"_Look, things get busy around here before the holiday's I could use the help and I'll pay the boy. Then you can squeeze the truth out without interference."_

"Send him to Stillwater? Jen isn't going to be thrilled with him not being home for Christmas Jack. I could end up there right behind him."

"_I coming for Christmas he'll come back with me. You should have the whole story by then right?"_

"I better… He does need to earn some money because I will not support his antics beyond graduation. He needs to make some decisions about what he wants to do."

"_Well, maybe sometime with good 'ole Grandpa Jack will help him sort things out. Now I gotta go. You let me know what time to expect him. Bye Leroy."_

"Bye dad… thanks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was going on a half an hour and Tony was pacing in front of his bed seriously thinking that maybe he'd gone too far. His father had given him more than one out and he just refused to take it. He couldn't betray Kate… he wouldn't. It wasn't something he understood (the whole I'm in love at 17), but she was happy and he didn't want to be the one to spoil it. Frankly he thought she was missing out. Georgetown was a big school with endless dating opportunities and she was all consumed with the boy next door. Clearly he didn't have as much influence on his little sister as he thought. His other thought was, 'boy is she going to owe me.' Gibbs looked like he was going to rip his head right off his body at one point. A tiny surge of strength and pride welled up when he thought how he had stood his ground.

Turns out that surge was a short lived moment as he came face-to-face with his father when his door opened.

"Give me your car keys Tony." Gibbs remained by the door after closing it.

"Sir?"

"Your keys son… I'll be holding on to them until you get back."

"Where am I going? Dad I don't think you can just drop me off at the Marine Corp recruitment office and have them take me. You can't do that… can you?"

"I would not set you loose on the Corp Tony no matter what you did." Giving him a pointed look a smidge of the tension in the room dissipated.

Pulling them from his jacket Tony walked over and place his most prized possession into his father's hand.

"You know I'm going to get to the bottom of all of this, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking…."

"Any good will I might be having is going to fade fast if you keep looking me in my face and lying. I know you're far from innocent, but I also know you wouldn't and couldn't strong arm Kate into doing anything she didn't want to. So, like I said I will get to the bottom of it. Until then I need my daughters' under more of my influence and less of their big brother's. Oh, yeah… gonna need your phone too."

"Aw, dad please don't take my phone. Come on…"

Gibbs just held out his hand and turned a deaf ear to the begging.

Tony was far less gracious with this hand-off. He was into a full on sulk now.

"I know getting into that building, calling your fraternity brother and covering cost for this little caper was all you. If you can't use that brain of yours for something productive you need to just keep all your thoughts to yourself. It's my job to make sure you remember that. Tony you're graduating in five months and it's time that you grow up. Life is not a series of mini-adventures for your entertainment. Taking two and three months to figure things out after May isn't an option and neither is my covering your expenses while you do it. You've had plenty of time to find and keep a job all semester and you didn't, so I found one for you."

"You found me a job. Where I don't need a car or my phone? That doesn't sound good."

"You're leaving for Stillwater in the morning on the first train. Grandpa Jack is expecting you. He needs some help in the store and you need the money. He'll drive you back when he comes for Christmas."

"What? No, no, I will not survive that dad. There is nothing to do there… ever!"

"First off stop raising your voice and secondly what you're going to be doing is work. That is unless you have something more to tell me."

"So, this is blackmail? Nice."

"This is not open for discussion. Now let's finish because you need to pack."

"Mom is okay with this?" Tony was stalling there was no doubt about it. Going to Stillwater was going to suck. Kate more than just owed him. He would be collecting on this debt for years.

"She will be." Sticking the phone and keys in his pocket Gibbs took off his belt for the second time that day.

"Are you kidding me? Dad, I'm a college senior you can't…"

"Can and will… now drop the pants." His resolve was stronger after speaking to his own father. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was clear that punishment was always undesirable to your child, but not setting boundaries always did the greater harm. What Jack hadn't instilled in him the Corp did. Discipline needed to be immediate, meaningful and memorable. Until that responsibility was handed off to another authority figure in his son's life he'd continue in the manner expected and that he saw fit.

Knowing that continued defiance and arguing would yield no different results Tony did exactly what he knew he'd have to the moment he agreed to take the blame alone. He actually knew it the moment they decided to go along with this crazy scheme. As long as getting caught was a possibility getting his ass beat was a possibility. His head wanted to rail and protest, but he admired his dad's consistency. You always knew where you stood with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Once he started in Gibbs' didn't feel nearly as bad as he thought he would. Jack had been right it was his job to set the tone. He was at least 25 strokes in when he started to lecture. Tony, never one to be stoic in these instances, was gripping the foot-board of his bed and not being shy about his tears or moans. His ass was ablaze. He kept thinking Kate's debt was increasing with every blow and how the hell was he going to sit for the three hour ride to Stillwater.

Sucking in a huge breath after the last contact the belt made Tony waited to until he was told to gather himself. Facing his father there was no resistance left in his eyes or his body. He made to apologize and was stopped.

"Don't… you need to understand a few things. Sometimes really helping someone you love means giving them exactly what they _don't _want. The next time you really want to prove your love and loyalty to your sister I suggest thinking long and hard about what that should really look like. Don't be sorry for wanting to help. You be sorry for how you did it."

"Understood dad."

"I don't care what age you are I am your father and you will respect me as such. You better get it in that head of yours that lying, defying and putting your sisters in jeopardy will end like this every time. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal."

"Put your things together Tony we're leaving at 0600."

"Can I say goodbye to the girls… mom?"

"Your sisters should be in bed, when you're done packing mom's downstairs."

He wasn't taking any chances on them putting their heads together to come up with another hair-brain plan. Agent Gibbs was about to work his own plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Kate went to her brother's room around eight when she finally woke up. His bed didn't look slept in, but she figured part of his punishment must have involved bed making and early morning runs with their dad. It sucked, but it was at least livable as far as consequences went, so Kate wasn't feeling too bad.

Downstairs in the kitchen her mom was drinking coffee and dissecting the newspaper.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Katie… if you want something hot you have to cook it yourself."

"Yogurts fine. Dad and Tony out for a run?"

"No, daddy is in the basement and Tony's gone."

"Where'd he go?"

Jen wasn't a fan of being blatantly lied to either and had no problem making her daughter sweat a little. She'd had it out with her husband for an hour before she came around to seeing things his way. In the end getting the truth was the most important thing and they agreed to go as far to get to it as their off-spring was going to keep it from them.

"Oh-my-God, did dad make him join the Marines?" Panic was creeping up in her voice.

"No, Kate even your dad can't make anyone join the Marines."

"Then where is he… where's my brother?"

"Stillwater with Grandpa Jack," Jen answered turning the pages to the paper with great care.

"Did he put him out… like for good?"

Gibbs walked in dressed casual and covered in dust particles. Leaning down to kiss his wife she shooed him away. Then he went to kiss the top of his daughter's head to say good morning.

Kate was having none of it. Her speech was frayed and agitated. "How could you just put him out? We're a family. I thought you said things were forgiven after you were punished. You didn't put Abby out and what she did was much worse."

"Thanks Kate," Abby said not sure what she had walked in on.

"He sent Tony away Abs. He made him go live with Grandpa… in Stillwater. Tony'll die there."

"Settle down," Jen said finally putting her paper aside.

"I sent your brother to live with Jack because clearly the only way you two will listen to us is if you're not listening to him. You best finish up your breakfast because you both have plenty to get started on."

Taking his wife's hand in one and his coffee in the other both agents left the room leaving their puzzled daughter's to sort out everything they just heard. They both knew they owed it to their brother to do something to get him out of this mess.


	17. The Trouble With Guilt

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCiS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME**__****__**!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, and tags as a favorite story/author... you have my Muse on fire & you ROCK :-)!**_

_**A/N: This is brief… but more will follow…**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been over a week and Kate was cracking under the pressure. She was doing everything (short of a full confession) she could think of to get her brother back home.

Her parents had been at work for a few hours and a call to the bullpen told her they would be at an active crime scene for a couple more. She just wanted to talk to Tony. Needing to know if he was really handling this or if he was going mad would help her stick to the plan. Sitting on her dad's side of the desk Kate picked up the phone and dialed the number to the store. After five rings the gruff oldest Gibbs picked up. Kate disconnected the call putting the phone back in the cradle. Deciding to wait her grandfather out Kate stayed put resolved to keep trying until her brother picked up. It wasn't just Tony she was worried about now. Abby was miserable too.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_That first weekend Abs was a pouting, sulking, ball of depression. Her eyes were all puffy from crying. Not only was she carrying guilt over starting this, but Gibbs wouldn't let them call Tony or e-mail. Kate had tried texting from her mother's cell, but when she didn't get a response she figured her dad or grandpa had confiscated his phone too. It all came to a head at dinner on Sunday night._

"_Abigail I wish you would eat something and stop playing with your food." Jenny was fully on-board with waiting out Kate, but didn't like putting her youngest through this. Abby hadn't been eating or sleeping well and she kept pushing all of her father's buttons. Navigating the turbulent waters between them was taking up all of her spare time. The sympathetic mother was on the verge of breaking her own rule several times and letting her daughter call her big brother._

"_What? I'm not three you know. It's not playing in it if you just don't want it." Abby continued snidely under her breath. "Maybe next time we could have something I'd actually like."_

_Jenny just shook her head and directed her energies back to her own plate. Her husband wasn't feeling anywhere that generous._

"_Get up." Gibbs squeezed out through clenched teeth._

"_Now I have to eat in my room?"_

"_Apologize to your mother and then you can just go to your room. If you don't like the meal in front of you then your next meal can be breakfast."_

_Slamming her fork down it clattered against the plate as she angrily scooted her chair back nearly toppling it. Standing up Gibbs reached for her arm as she rounded the table._

"_Jethro I'll deal with it. Let's go Abby." Gibbs released his hold and Jen followed her daughter from the kitchen._

"_May I be excused? I'm not really hungry anymore either." Kate wouldn't even make eye contact with her father. _

_There was a small spot in him that was moderately impressed he didn't think she could hold out this long, especially with Abby's added emotional turmoil. Taking a deep breath Gibbs put on the ultra gentle tone he'd taken to using with his little girl. "Caitlin, eat your dinner. I don't want your mother worked up over you next. Our meal shouldn't be ruined because of your sister sour attitude, right?"_

_Kate almost choked on her own saliva. Her father's temper had completely softened and he was being way too nice. She couldn't believe it he was smiling at her across the table. This wasn't happening. How was it that he was so furious with Abby and Tony, but treating her like she could do no wrong? Now she was really losing her appetite, but picking up her fork she made a valiant effort to swallow normally._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took six more tries before Kate finally heard her brother's voice on the other line. She started spewing immediately.

"Oh, my God Tony, I've been so worried about you. Are you alright? Is it awful there? Is Grandpa Jack being impossible? Dad is being so weird. He's like super nice and mom is acting like your being gone is fine by her. Abby is a wreck though. I didn't tell them anything though. I will if you…."

"Can't talk… need you to breathe Kate and calm down," silence followed.

"Tony, Tony… what's going on? Talk to me."

"No problem sir we'd be happy to make that delivery. I could call you back when things slow down and arrange a time. Thank you we try sir."

The phone line went dead. Taking off upstairs Kate wanted to let her sister know the little she'd found out. She went to her door and burst in practically crippling her sibling.

"Geez Kate, try knocking."

"Sorry Abs I was just in a hurry to tell you I spoke to Tony."

"How is he? Is it awful? Why didn't you call me so I could talk to him?"

"No time Abs. We were only on the line for a minute before he got all strange and started calling me sir. I think Grandpa was coming by. He sounded fine and I think he may try to call us later."

"When is he coming home?"

"I don't know. We only talked like a minute remember."

"Maybe it's time to tell dad the real truth about how things went down. Mrs. Updike already called and he knows we didn't have anything to do with the bigger scam. Once my work is turned in I can go back to school, on probation of course, but she's not making me repeat chemistry if the work is up to par."

"What's your point?"

"Things are cooling off. Dad's not as pissed anymore. Sunday was a little setback, but I was just upset about him sending Tony away. I already apologized to him and mom. You're not going to be telling them anything much different then what he already knows and maybe he'll let Tony come home."

"Or he could just punish us all more. I'm telling you he's looking for a reason to make me break up with Ash. What if he does cut Tony off or send you back to Hilton? I thought you were lobbying to stay her to finish school."

"I don't know. I don't feel so good about this anymore Katie."

"Let's just wait until we talk to Tony again, okay?"

"It'll be fine Abs. Come on I'll make you lunch."

The girls headed downstairs, but Kate was portraying far more certainty than she felt. She was quickly coming to the realization that telling the truth might be the only way out of this self-created mess. There were only three days before Tony and Gibbs Sr. were due in. Sink or swim time… everyday that passed only made it worse when the truth finally did surface. She'd talk to Tony and then she'd find a way to just spill it all. What choice did she have?

****TBC****


	18. The Trouble With Guilt Part II

**_Disclaimer: Of course NCiS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME_****_L_****_!!! Story created purely for entertainment value._**

**_You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate hadn't had a good night sleep in days. She was beyond reading, beyond watching television and now just spent her time tossing and turning. Punching her pillow, pacing her floor as well as contemplating going into her sister's room they way Abby had barged in on her. Kate finally settled a little looking at the ceiling finally turning on her side. She had left the lamp on but had no desire to get up from her bed and turn it off.

The door slowly opened. Kate felt the whoosh of air and saw the gentle glow of ankle height hallway night lights spill into the room. It didn't matter who it was because Kate had lost the desire to care about anything else other than the guilt that had taken up permanent residence in her body.

"Katie… Kate you awake?" It was the last person she wanted to speak to. So she was hesitant to answer, but it didn't stop him from advancing.

As he got closer she answered. "I'm up dad."

Coming to sit on the edge of the bed Gibbs rubbed his daughter's shoulder not sure what was causing the insomnia, although he did have his suspicions. "I saw the light under the door baby. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep earlier and forgot to turn off the light when I got back in bed. I just didn't feel like getting up to turn it out."

"You're having a hard time sleeping?"

She was going to scream if he was nice to her for another moment. "Dad I'm fine. I mean seriously I just couldn't sleep it's not a big deal. I'm sorry I left the light on."

"Take it easy I was just checking. I thought something might be bothering you. You sure you don't want to talk." He kept up rubbing her back as she was now on her stomach.

Kate just moved her head from side to side without taking it off the pillow. Gibbs kissed the back of that head and walked out of the room turning out the light on the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jethro what took you so long?" Jennifer Shepard Gibbs sat up in bed taking off her glasses and set her book aside. She had taken to snacking late which drove her husband nuts because he absolutely hated finding little crumbs in bed even though she was positive she never left any. Unbeknownst to him she had made a doctor's appointment to see why her appetite was so voracious all of a sudden.

Placing the tray on her lap Gibbs watched her dig in as though they hadn't had dinner a mere three hours ago. "I was checking on Kate. Her light was on when I came upstairs. She's not sleeping well."

"Well, it's not like you don't why. At this point it isn't like she doesn't know why. Tony and Jack get in day after tomorrow and I'm telling you I won't drag this on. I know she's lying and being stubborn and there's almost no reason for it accept a boy, but enough is enough."

"I thought you were on board to have her come to the truth on her own."

"I was when I thought she would do it in a couple of days. To her credit our daughter certainly inherited the ability to stick to her resolve from us."

"Not our ability Jen… yours." Gibbs leaned over and kissed his wife prompting her to move the tray to her night table.

Coming up for air she questioned him. "Jethro are you saying after all these years you think I'm stubborn."

"No, I'm positive you are. Look, I've got one more hand to play and if she doesn't come around we'll do things your way."

Jen put her hands up stopping his next advance. "I'm starting to think you're giving in so quickly is because you want something in return Agent Gibbs."

"You're so right Jen."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kate came down, in search of liquid stimulation, she found her mother and sister standing at the door with their coats on about to make an early exit.

"Hey guys. Where you going so early? And why didn't I get an invitation?" She remained on the third step from the bottom.

Looking back at her sister from beneath the hat she wore that had holes for her pigtails Abby snidely responded. "Because mommy doesn't find your wardrobe inappropriate and unacceptable."

"Okay." Kate answered her tone laced with confusion.

"I didn't say your entire wardrobe Abigail. I just said I'd like you to wear something that won't make Victoria cringe all night at the Christmas party. Last years number had her making lewd comments about your future and morals all night. I'd like to avoid that this year if possible. That's why we'll be looking at skirts that actually touch the knee."

"Great I bet I'll get a lot of use out of that," Abby mumbled walking out to the cold DC air.

Kate just laughed. The sooner her mother stopped forcing her style on her sister the less Abby would lean toward the overly outrageous. Coming down the steps all the way she waved her hand and offered a blessing for happy shopping.

Just as she was crossing the dinning room Jenny called out. "Kate dad made pancakes for you. He said he'd be down in a little bit that he has a surprise for you."

She was near collapse as she flung her head back and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. All Kate could think was 'what in God's name is he going to give me now'. Choking down pancakes would be difficult enough without having to smile through anymore niceties. This had to be what the priest used to talk about in church when it came to guilt. All she wanted to do was come clean and have her dad be just as disappointed in her as he was with her brother and sister. It had been two weeks with more and more restrictions lifted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**FLASHBACK**_

It started with her getting her cell phone back. Next, when some friends stopped by unexpectedly he didn't balk at them staying and hanging out. When she got caught on the phone talking to Ash he said to say hello then left the room. He still wouldn't let Abby use the computer unsupervised or have her phone back. Poor Tony was still on lockdown in Stillwater. Kate picked the film for movie night and he winter grilled steaks for dinner after overhearing her tell Abby how she was craving it. He even went so far as to stop being all Marine like with his inspection of her chores. She was enjoying the preferential treatment at first, but the more upset her sister got about her brother being gone the more guilt Kate was feeling.

Now she was standing in front of her father as he reminded her about the rules for driving the car. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was letting her take the car to go out with friends with little to no notice. He even gave her money for the outing instead of making her dip into her stash. As Abby looked on from the other side of the desk in her parents offer she was in a state of disbelief. It was starting to seem like not only did Kate not get in trouble for her part in the Hilton mess, but that she was being rewarded for it.

Following her sister to the driveway Abby said nothing but just stared incredulously.

"What Abs?"

"Don't you feel at least a little guilty going out? Taking dad's money? Not to mention the car!"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Kate! Tony's suffering and you're partying. We haven't even spoken to him except that weird phone call you had. You need to go in there and tell dad you're as much to blame at T-man and beg him to let Tony come home."

"Not gonna happen Abs. Tony and I made a deal and I'm keeping it. Apparently he is too. Just drop it." Kate didn't believe a half of what she was saying. She hoped it sounded more convincing to her sister's ears.

"You know this is wrong Kate and totally unfair."

"What I know is that you better not say anything." Slamming the car door Kate pulled off to meet her friends. It turns out that she didn't have anywhere near the amount of fun she should have and ended up getting home two hours before her curfew.

She walked past her parent's door. Standing there she vacillated on her choices. Knocking Kate still wasn't sure what would pop out of her mouth.

"Come in," her mom's voice called.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know I was in."

"You're early did you have fun?"

"It was alright. I just felt like calling it a night. Where's daddy?"

"Where else," Jen offered with a laugh.

"Well, tell him I said good night and that the keys are on his desk. Night mom."

"Night sweetheart."

Pulling the door closed Kate swallowed the lump of guilt lodged in her throat once again committing to keeping her mouth shut. Certainly the man didn't have anymore _wonderful_ surprises up his sleeves. She would just work on doing everything she was supposed to do and then some making sure not to take anything she felt she didn't earn or deserve.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present-Gibbs' Kitchen**

Picking at the top pancake on the platter while she stirred the milk in her coffee Kate thought about the conversations she'd had with her sister over the last few weeks. Abby had been right she did feel bad. Now that Ash wasn't completely off limits, one phone call a day, she hardly made the effort at contact. She had to come clean because she knew the rotten way she felt wouldn't go away otherwise.

With a kiss to the top of her head Kate became aware of her father's presence. "Morning Kate."

So startled she almost dropped the coffee mug.

"You're a little jumpy."

"Tony's right you know we need to get you a bell of some sort. I can't wait to see him. I miss him."

"Really? So you're ready to have him 'torture' you for the next few days?"

Did she hear him right? Tony was only coming home for a few days. If this was the surprised it sucked! "Tony's only coming home for a few days? Why?"

"Haven't you noticed how quiet the house has been without all of his antics? Besides Grandpa Jack could use the help at the store."

"Then he needs to hire someone. You're only making Tony stay because of what happened at Hilton. You think he's the bad influence on me and Abby. He's not."

"Forget it Kate and stop worrying about Tony. I didn't come down here to talk to you about your brother. Mom and I can see how hard you've worked around the house, how responsible you've been with all the privileges you have, how much help you are to your sister and what a good example you are for her. We also talked about what happened here with Ash and we are both positive nothing happened, so we're lifting his ban completely."

"What?" Her tone could be described as nothing but utter disbelief.

"You can see Ash whenever you want and you can invite him to the Christmas party at Ducky's. You earned it kiddo."

She was sure she looked like a character in a Bugs Bunny cartoon with her jaw dropped to the floor in shock. This wasn't happening again. In one breath he had continued punishing Tony simultaneously rewarding her. The Earth was off its axis. This was it there was no way she could go on like this. How was she going to that party with Ashen on her arm knowing that Tony was still in such hot water with her parents?

Turning away from his penetrating eyes Caitlyn Marie Gibbs dug deep to summon her courage. Her voice was hardly a whisper. "No, I didn't earn it. I haven't earned anything and I'm so sorry daddy."

Leaning back in his chair the salt and pepper Gunny stared at the tiny frame of his daughter. Keeping his face dispassionate Gibbs said one word, "explain."


	19. The Plot & The Confession

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! **_

_**Story created purely for entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, PMs, questions, criticisms (yes those are important too if they're constructive) and tags as a favorite story/author:-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………

"_No, I didn't earn it. I haven't earned anything and I'm so sorry daddy."_

**~*~*~*~**

The silence was conspicuous. He wasn't going to fill the void with unnecessary chatter. She needed to come to this on her own. Gibbs knew this as a father from the moment he set his little plan in motion.

**~*~*~*~**

**FLASHBACK**

**Gibbs' Car…**

"Did you talk to mom?" Gibbs asked his son.

"Yeah, she's not thrilled with you or this plan. She did however commend me on being a stellar big brother. I'm betting Abs won't think so with me leaving and not saying bye. You know how she is? Maybe you should tell her and let the kid call me."

"No, never give your suspects time to concoct a story. There will be no more scheming, period. Besides we wouldn't be going through all of this if you all hadn't pulled that stunt to begin with. Confessing about your sister's culpability would have helped your cause even more."

"Come on dad that wouldn't have been confession that would've been snitching and you know I couldn't do that. You have to admire my taking a stand… a little… yeah, you're probably right my performance was a little over the top." Only LJ Gibbs could pull off a glare of that magnitude from his peripheral.

"And your argument is that I taught you that." Nodding his head incredulously Gibbs pulled out of the driveway.

"As long as the record shows that I never confirmed or denied anything. Mom did say that once I got to Stillwater my punishment was over. I have to work at the store, but that's just to help Jack. There won't be any other restrictions and I'm getting to keep all the money I earn. You have to make sure Jack knows I'm off the hook. For the record I think it's pretty sneaky working Katie this way. Poor kid isn't gonna know what hit her."

"I wouldn't test that 'Jack' stuff on grandpa. Mom said you could keep all the money?" There was a question laced with doubt.

"Her exact words were more like… 'Anthony I expect you to be responsible.' Honestly it's not like there's a whole lot to do out there." Tony rested his head back. It was far too early to be up and moving about.

"What are you talking about? I managed out there just fine until I joined the Corp."

His son kept thinking to himself 'how'. There was no way mining town chicks could be hot. Closing his eyes he tried to picture them… maybe, he thought, they could be like farm chicks. Maybe this didn't have to be all bad. As they got closer to the train station Tony turned to his father asking the same question he'd posed last night. "Really, we couldn't find a flight at all."

"Tony it would put grandpa out too much. Train station is closer. Read a book or sleep, what's your problem?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that someone took a strip off me last night."

"You earned it."

"I know. It still sucks and it's really uncomfortable."

"You'll live. Grab your gear."

**~*~*~*~**

**Present**

**Gibbs' Kitchen…**

Turning toward her father Kate took a visible deep breath. Thinking of her brother and sister her heart knew what to do, but her head kept running consequences through it that she just didn't want to deal with at all. She couldn't get a read on her father. His eyes had never looked so indifferent. There was no fury, no threats, no soul searing truth getting, he was simply waiting.

"I really don't want anymore special treatment dad. Abby and Tony… I just… I feel bad. I mean I was there too shouldn't I… you know…"

"No, Kate I don't know."

"It just doesn't seem fair. Bringing Ash to the Christmas party is like putting salt in the wound. Abby can't bring anyone plus mom's going to parade her around in an outfit she can't stand. Then you're going to make Tony go back to Stillwater. I don't think its right."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm the father and that I make the decisions. You don't need to worry about it kiddo."

Putting her head in her hands Kate shook her head back and forth. "You just don't get it. I'm just as much to blame."

"To blame for what… their choices, I don't think so." Now he was just being obtuse on purpose.

She wasn't planning on blurting things out after weeks of holding it together so well. Her intent was to ride the plan out to the end and take it to the grave. It was one thing to confess to your own sins, but taking down Tony and Abby after everything else seemed petty. Perhaps even a tad malicious. Either the man was being thick on purpose or she wasn't being clear. It was her responsibility to be clear. If he still treated her as 'Saint-Kate' there just wouldn't be anything she could do about that.

"Dad in the seventeen years you've known me has Tony ever been able to talk me into doing anything I didn't want to do? No! You haven't because he couldn't. I called him because I knew he could come up with a plan. Going along with it was always my intent. I was so complicit I even did a little victory dance when we made it out of the building without getting caught. The reason I don't look the least bit distressed in those pictures is because I wasn't. I mean how did you not see that?"

He never said a word. Her body language was losing its defiance. Her posture was slumped, eyes dark and sad, cheeks flushed as she pushed through to get the rest of the sordid tale told.

"I begged Tony to make me look good. You think he would have ever stood up to you the way he did without a good reason? I freaked out that's all. You were so furious over the Ashen misunderstanding. One more thing and I knew you wouldn't let me see him again. There was no way I was going to risk that. You were being so unreasonable. I never thought you'd send him away. How could you treat him like that? He's your son. He was only trying to help me out. Then you started being so nice… really nice… like more nice then I deserved."

A smile was slowly making its way across his face never quite reaching his eyes. Oh, he was plenty exhausted, thoroughly disappointed, not to mention completely incensed, but the Special Agent in him took a margin of pleasure in his daughter's unraveling. This was a confession two weeks in the making and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was enjoying watching her let it all hang out.

"Why were you being so nice? You had to know. Didn't you even suspect… well, yeah you…" the smirk he was sporting was settling on Kate and she had no appreciation for what it implied. "You knew I was lying all along. You knew we were lying along. How could you lie to _me_ like that? I'm your daughter! Sending Tony away was just… it was just… IT WAS JUST MEAN!!!!"

Turning back away from her dad's piercing blue eyes it was Kate's turn to be incensed and near collapse. Her internal conversation went something more like, 'shit, shit, shit… what'd I do, what'd I do…he's still silent… silence is bad, really bad… turn around Kate… you have to face him."

Slowly rotating her head and allowing her body to make the revolution too Kate drew back her shoulders and stood to her full height, tiny as it was. The ex-Marine was on his feet now as well every trace of his smile gone. All of the intensity had returned to his eyes.

"Are you done?"

Nodding her head Kate had run out of words.

"Open your mouth young lady and answer me. Are you done?"

"Yes. There's nothing else to tell."

The modulation of his voice had become controlled, even, and deathly intense. "Did you think for one minute I believed that cock-and-bull story you two tried to feed me? And don't you even think about blaming your brother. He has been nothing but loyal to you. He was willing to take it all in order to honor whatever deal you made. Tony never sold you out Kate. Do you know what the most insulting part has been that you allowed this to go on for two weeks before you even considered the truth? It took this long for you to have your brother's back. You disappoint me Caitlin."

He walked out. Never looking back, never giving her a chance to reply, or plead her case at all. He simply walked away. That was when she crumbled. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" She called. Crossing to the door she attempted to call out to him again. "Daddy… dad… please, I'm sorry." Slumping to the floor wedged in between the frame Kate sobbed.

Gibbs heard her, the supplicating lilt in her voice, but she still had another step and he was once again determined that she would come to it on her own. Confession was good for the soul, but penance is what helped you move forward. Caitlin Marie needed to seek her father out with not only an apology on her lips, but a request that things be made right. She had to ask for her punishment fully prepared to accept it.

**TBC**

****A/N: Believe me all of the questions haven't been answered, but Kate needed her own chapter to confess. Having honored that character necessity we will move forward. Things to come include closure to Jenny's appetite issues, Tony's return, Kate's punishment, siblings making amends, and a little holiday cheer.**


	20. The Gibbs' Arm of the Law

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, PMs, questions, criticisms (yes those are important to if they're constructive) and tags as a favorite story/author:-)!**_

**_A/N: Some carefully orchestrated dialogue from the show has been tweaked and woven into this story to solidify the voice of the characters. Spot them if you can:-)??????_**

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………

Making a series of phone calls and reading through some reports he'd brought home Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs attempted to block out one daughter's sobs, as she headed to her room, while being forced to tune into the shrill voice of his youngest daughter followed by his wife's snarl and a door slam. Taking off his glasses all he could think was 'what now'.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair Gibbs made his way to the doorway to get a better view of the most recent loud exchange between his two 'girls'.

"I am not going to the stupid party!"

"Yes you are young lady. I make the rules around here."

"Wow, so the extent of your power rest on fashion decisions. Way to take a stand on the important issues." Abby didn't even notice her father behind her and although Jenny did see him she obviously wasn't ready for her husband to jump in.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is…"

"My problem is that I'm not five anymore mom. I can pick out my own clothes and I can DRESS MYSELF!!!"

"For the last time I was trying to help."

"I wish you would have _**tried**_ to knock."

Jennifer Shepard wanted to have a calm rational conversation with her youngest, but it always seemed like the girl was on the verge of a meltdown or explosion lately. They had been making progress since the talk they had a few weeks back, but all of a sudden they were back to being combatants. The real problem was that Jenny couldn't put her finger on the cause.

Taking a deep audible breath the now wrung out mother continued. "I have already apologized and explained my coming into the dressing room Abigail."

Gibbs was ready to turn back to his work figuring this battle over wardrobe didn't need his intervention when his wife let the rest of the story unfold.

"What I don't understand and frankly am seriously ticked off about is your choice to flee the store with the dress on under your jacket like a common thief. Being stopped by security was a nice bit of insult to injury."

"I see it didn't take long to get us back to worrying about what other's think of the ever perfect Jennifer Shepard Gibbs!"

He was about to be all over her when his wife threw up her hand to halt his interference. "That is ENOUGH! You are going to that party. You will wear something appropriate and this conversation is over. You're only 15 Abby. You'll find out soon enough that appearances do matter."

Whatever, thought Abigail Grace as she climbed to the second floor of the house without acknowledging her father in the least. Going into her sister's room she started in on her tale before noticing that something was obviously going on with Kate too.

"Wow that was so close. Seriously it was like big screen close. It was the kind of close that has the potential to change the entire direction of the rest of the story. Mom totally almost saw my tattoo in the middle of Chelsea's at the Braddock Mall." Flopping back on the bed Abby looked up at the ceiling waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, or at least not the one expected, she rolled to her side and eyed her sister who she just realized was sitting at her desk.

"Hello, Earth to Katie… come in. I said mom almost saw my tat. Oh, and I caused a huge scene and almost stole a hundred dollar dress."

"What? You stole a dress?" Kate turned her red rimmed eyes toward her sister finally coming to full awareness of her presence.

"Someone's unfocused," Abby laughed. "What's wrong? Were you crying?"

"Your story first," Kate felt like holding in her horror for a few more minutes.

"Long story very short is mom and I argued all the way home, after she barged into the dressing room because she thought I was taking too long and needed help. Well, technically I did. I don't know why they make those zippers on dresses start so low on your back. Anyway, of course I freaked. Totally glad she didn't see it in the mirror. I grabbed my jacket and put it on over the dress and bailed. Set off the store alarm and security had to come over. Mom was mortified. I have to remember not to laugh in front of her."

Kate was staring in disbelief. Getting up she decided to tell her story in order to put things in perspective. After unfolding the entire nightmarish exchange between her and their father she added, "so see _almost_ having her see the tattoo really isn't that bad. You do know you're not going to be able to hide it forever, right?"

"Who's thinking forever? I just needed to get out of it today. Dinner should be fun. Dad isn't speaking to you and mom isn't speaking to me. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just make us fend for ourselves."

"Right now I could stand to fend for some lunch. I couldn't gag down any breakfast and now I'm too scared to see dad so I've been _hiding_ up here."

"I can't believe he hasn't come up here already. What's he waiting for?"

"I don't even want to imagine it."

Tiring of the conversation and needing to move around Abby got up practically bounced to her room. Calling over her shoulder she counseled her sister. "Like you'd tell Tony… the odds of this going wrong were pretty good. Sorry Katie."

**~*~*~*~*~**

Back in their office husband and wife sat on the leather couch. Jenny putting her feet in Gibbs lap. "Maybe you two don't need to shop together for a while Jen."

"Please tell me you're not defending that little outburst."

"Not at all… I'm actually staying out of that little outburst."

"Good because I know what's best in this situation Jethro. She can't run around town looking like one of Death's Minions. Each situation requires specific attire and that's something she's going to have to learn."

"She gotta learn it at 15 Jen?" They locked gazes momentarily and he continued. "Right now we have bigger issues on the table."

"You spoke to Kate."

"I did."

"What'd she say?"

"Everything mixed with an ounce of contrition and far too big a portion of outrage. She did not like hearing that we already knew she was lying every minute of everyday."

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything. She'll come to me ready to accept what she did and ready to accept the consequences."

"You sure about that," Jenny asked getting up.

"Pretty sure."

"Jethro did you send those reports to Mike yet?" Having realized she wanted to verify two items before it got tossed back to her Jenny was hoping her husband hadn't picked this particular morning to show how efficient he was.

"On the desk Jen."

She went to kiss him. It was good to know someone always had your six.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Stillwater, PA**

**Jackson Gibbs' General Store**

"Alright Grandpa Jack be prepared to cook my favorite meal tonight and to listen to my music all the way back to DC. I'm telling you I am holding the winning hand. You sure you want a card?"

"Son if you don't put a card down on this table…" Jack's thought was interrupted by the phone on the counter.

"I got it."

"You just leave the deck right here on the table."

Tony looked at him in disbelief then stretched to snatch up the receiver. "Gibbs General Store Anthony Gibbs at your service."

"_You don't sound like you're suffering too much." Gibbs said to his son._

"Not at all. I coming home with a wallet full of cash, the phone numbers of several very hospitable mining girls, a stomach full of my favorite meal and…"

"_Put Jack on the phone and stop hustling grandpa at cards."_

Tony waved the phone at Jack smiling at his father's snap judgment. Jackson Gibbs wasn't a man easily hustled and Tony wasn't entirely sure his winning had nothing to do with Jack's altruism.

"Jethro how's it going son?"

"_Fine dad just seeing what time to expect you tomorrow."_

"Well, all depends on how early I can get my grandson to get outta bed. The boy did not inherit our internal clock."

"_Yeah, well I've got a solution to that particular problem. You just put him on the line before you hang up."_

"How's everything else going? Did you get all the answers you were looking for?"

"_Yes sir. Hey Jack if I know my son you better get back to that game before he takes you for everything but the deed to the store."_

Laughing the phone was passed back to Tony and Jack took up his seat again. A few seconds later without anything more than a 'bye' the call was disconnected.

"How early is early Jack?"

"Best not let Jethro here all that 'Jack' business. How about we let the cards decide? I believe I was waiting on two cards"

Practicing his Gibbs stare Tony tried to get a bead on the family's true patriarch.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Late…**

**Gibbs' Home Office**

"_Fine Mike I'll tell her. Yes, she does and you're right she could end up being our boss in a few years. Of course I didn't point out how much we've noticed. She'll come to me when she's ready. I'm positive she's not. It wasn't part of the plan."_

Mike Franks hung up without a goodbye and Jethro simply set the phone back in its cradle. He thought for a quick minute then immediately banished the ridiculous notion that his wife might be pregnant. That wasn't going to happen and he knew it. Jenny had her eyes on being out of the field, in charge, and done parenting in few years. Being pregnant just didn't figure into that strategy at all.

"It drives you nuts when he does that to you, huh?"

"What'd ya need Kate?" She hadn't come down for dinner. He made no attempt to see why. They had been purposeful in their avoidance. Keeping is ire at bay Gibbs was not impressed with her nonchalance.

"I could come back."

"You're here now… what do you need."

Needs and wants worked out in her head Caitlin Marie now stood in the doorway her courage waning considerably. Abby had told her to 'man-up' and face the music. Nobody wanted this hanging over their head for Christmas. She'd already come so far in just admitting everything earlier in the day. Her head wanted to move into consequences, forgiveness and most of all forgetting. Her body wanted to flee the room without looking back.

She was given statue like silence in response to her obvious hesitation. Walking further into the room closing the space between them the apprehensive 17-year-old looked straight in her daddy's ice blue eyes and spoke.

"I know I have to break-up with Ashen. I hate it and I don't think it's fair, but I know you're going to make me. I deserve a punishment as bad as Abby and Tony, so I'm not going to argue. Can I please just wait until after Christmas to tell him? None of this was his choice. His holiday shouldn't be ruined."

How the frick does he do that?

"Dad… you're making me really nervous. Say something please. Are you going to make me move back home too?"

"You seem to have all the questions and answers. What's left for me to say?"

She wasn't expecting that so she didn't offer up an answer.

"Sit down Kate."

Sliding into one of the wide chocolate brown leather chairs facing the double desk Kate angled her body to meet her father's eyes once again.

"You want this over quickly don't you?"

"No point in dragging it out."

This kid was bold there was no denying that. "So, swift justice is fine as long as it suits you?"

"That's not what I meant. I just know…"

"No, Kate, you don't know. I would venture to say you think you know, but you haven't been doing much thinking these days either. The only thing you have been doing with any level of consistency is lying. And you're going to tell me in painful detail exactly why."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to believe you let Tony take the bulk of the blame because you were too scared to admit your part of that idiotic caper up at Hilton." He got a downcast eyed head shake in response.

"Glad to her that because I don't. Now, tell me why you've been lying."

"I'm selfish. I knew had to tell the truth. I wanted to, but not as much as I wanted to keep seeing Ash. I kept telling myself that the truth at this point wouldn't change anything except I'd be in the same trouble without a boyfriend. This started out as Abby's problem and it felt like I'd have to pay the biggest price."

"_Selfish_ is the most honest thing you've said in this house in the last two weeks young lady."

Ouch, that hurt her feelings in a way Kate wasn't expecting.

"If you thought about anything or anybody else beyond yourself and Ash this would be behind us already. So, what now Caitlin?"

"I want you and mom to trust me again. I know I have to make it up to Tony. Everything got so twisted up. My punishment should be as bad as Tony and Abby's. Trying to talk them out of it wasn't my best effort at all. I guess the answer is I _don't_ know."

"Lucky for you I do. Off you go. Get ready for bed. I'll be up in few minutes."

Scooting out of the imposing space and it's now sole occupant Kate passed the family room. Apparently Abby's apology was a success. She and their mom were watching a show and laughing up a storm. Midway up the stairs she heard her father call her mom. Kate didn't need to be a fly on the wall to imagine what that conversation was about.

Entering her room there was no disillusion about how much her punishment would suck.


	21. The Reunion

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to the many readers that have shown their support for this story with their reviews, PMs, questions, criticisms (yes those are important to if they're constructive) and tags as a favorite story/author :-)!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………

She had been careful not to toss and turn. Lying on her stomach with her head buried in her pillow most of the night had been spent sobbing… out of both pain and guilt. Her mother had tried comforting her and talking, but her words fell on deaf ears. Sometimes a good cry was what was needed most, so she was left to it. Finally drifting off at some point the wrung out college freshman was jarred from fitful slumber by the earthquake type rumbling her bed experienced. Had she been 3,000 miles west she would have been certain it was one.

"Hi ya Kate!" Holy-freaking-nightmare she thought. I must seriously be miss…

"Ow, what the… TONY!" Abandoning caution Kate flipped over to sit up and face her brother. She was in shock that he was actually there and that it was so early.

"Oh, come on you used to be able to take a hit better than that Katie."

Punching him in the shoulder she countered with, "Well, I've already taken my fair share for one night. What are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming until much later."

Pushing his lanky body back on to the headboard Tony stretched his legs out and threw his arms open, "come tell big brother all about it."

Kate just shook her head. Had she actually been missing the big lug… yeah, she did. Rolling over she put her head on his lap and told him all about what happened just a few hours before.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Flashback**

**KATE'S BEDROOM**

Kate had changed, brushed her teeth, paced, sat at her desk to journal, checked her phone a few times, and contemplated calling Ash… immediately abandoning the idea. Being caught on the phone with the boyfriend was definitely a bad idea. She knew her parents had been talking about her. Undoubtedly, compromising on the severity of her punishment, at least she hoped it was compromising. Kate was depending on her mother to run interference. She never heard Abby come up. Her sister must have been warned to stay put until the older of the two had been dealt with. Settling on her bed lost in thoughts of all the ways her brother would make her 'pay' him back the door opening didn't get her attention instantaneously, but the voice did.

"Caitlin Marie," Gibbs' crooked his finger drawing his daughter to him. She was clear that hesitation on her part would only seem like more blatant disobedience and she didn't need the added charge. She also didn't open her mouth because that too would not help.

"I think you know that leaving this house, besides going to the Mallards, won't happen until I take you back to Georgetown."

Her mouth only curled to being forming words when a glare from her dad had her clamp her lips shut once more. Guiding her by the shoulder toward the only chair in the room Kate swallowed deeply but inaudibly. She hated when her dad got all 'old-fashion' on her to prove a point.

Settling her over his knee she barely winced when she felt her pajama bottoms and panties head south. Kate went rigid feeling both sets of cheeks turn red. She hated this and her anger at it was coming back full force. Drawing in a breath she held it tight.

Tapping her shoulder Gibbs said only one word, "breathe," before bringing his hand down on her bared backside. Talk about not holding back. There was no lecture. No words were spoken. Only the sounds of heavy breathing, shallow gasp and flesh on flesh could be heard.

It would seem that getting the belt would be worse, but a true over the knee spanking with his hand was always worse. That consensus had been reached some time ago by his children. Over the knee meant you didn't just do something dumb that was a clear bonehead move or bad choice. Over the knee with his hand meant he was deeply disappointed and that the length of the spanking would be undetermined. Kate's two weeks of selfish lying and the fact that she let her brother take all the blame placed her squarely on the course for what Tony had once called a very humbling experience.

When the heck had she lost count? Suddenly feeling her clothes take the journey back north the hand on her back was gentle as she composed herself. Placing his hand under her arm Gibbs pulled her upright. Her face was still cherry tomato red. Not making a sound or eye contact Kate rubbed the tears off her face. Tipping her chin to get her undivided attention Leroy Jethro Gibbs laid down the new law of the land.

"On Tuesday the three of you will take a little trip with me back to Hilton where you will present Mrs. Updike with an overwhelmingly apologetic letter that you'll spend the next few days working on. Your mom seems to think we have little control over your choices when you're at school. I completely disagree. We're putting in a request for a housing change. Perhaps moving to a quiet floor in Harbin Hall near the chaplain will help you keep focus. You will not get your car this spring. We'll put it back on the table after your birthday."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Do we need to revisit part one of this conversation?" Gibbs responded.

The sting in her backside had her responding quickly. "No sir."

"You're also home on weekends until further notice."

"Great you're not making me break-up with Ashen you're just making it impossible for me to see him." In her mind Kate thought 'crap was that out loud'. The at once renewed heat in her butt confirmed that it was.

"I suggest you don't say anything else."

Walking her to the bed Gibbs pulled back the covers and wordlessly indicated it was time for her to go to bed. Climbing in bed solidified Kate's feeling that she was six years old again. Once on her stomach she buried her head in the pillow completing the picture of immaturity. She knew she deserved it all, but it took her a while to own it or verbalize it. Luckily her daddy was well aware. Pulling the covers up Gibbs kissed her head.

"I know you're still angry and I know it'll pass. Katie-lin your mom and I want you to be the best you can be in life. Sometimes that means you need to be reminded of the better choices we expect you to make. It might seem like the last thing you want right now, but I will always be here to set you back on track."

He said 'I love you' as he kissed her head again, since she never came up from the pillow for air. Leaving the room the compassionate father left the stern Gunny behind. Passing his wife as she left their other daughter's room Gibbs placed a kiss on her lips and smirked as she made her way Kate's door. It was time for the 'good-cop' to make it all better.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Present**

**Kate's Bedroom**

By now they were sitting side-by-side propped up on the headboard. "Sorry Katie-did. I never said…"

"I know Tony. You were a much better brother to me than I was a sister to you."

"Hey, forget it. I backed you because I wanted to and I knew you'd owe me." Kate elbowed him.

"Okay, I'm kidding. I'm sorry it didn't work out. He's making us face Updike the battle axe? I kinda wanted her to remember me as an image in a photograph."

"Wasn't my choice maybe you can change his mind."

"I'm not even going to try. Let's keep it quiet for a few days." Hopping off her bed Tony headed to the door.

"Hello, you wake me up and then just leave."

"I'm dying here Kate. I gotta get some sleep before Abby gets up and dad and Grandpa Jack find something they want me to do. It's like those two have never heard the phrase 'taking it easy'."

Sliding back under the covers his sister tossed a 'night T-man' at him.

"Morning," Tony (ever the big brother into corrections) tossed back.

***Epilogue coming up next.


	22. The Conclusion

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………

After recovering from the bone crushing hug his little sister had put him in for the fourth time that day Tony grabbed her chair and pulled it close to the bed where Kate was surrounded by clothes. When he attempted to kick his feet up she swatted at his legs.

"Take off the sneakers unless you'd like to spend all that hard earned money from Grandpa Jack on dry cleaning."

Removing said sneakers with great flair the college jock took a whiff then tried to wave them pass his sisters nostrils. Her response was another swat, as she pulled a face to show exactly how disgusted she was with him. Abby had disappeared into the closet and now reappeared in an outfit that was supposed to be for what Tony could only guess.

"So, why are we playing dress up?" Tony asked arms folder across his chest.

Katie slid off the opposite side of the bed and stepped on a downed Burt-the-Hippo. Farting noises escaped allowing Tony to make a big deal about the sound and non-existent smell he pretended came from his sister. The honeymoon was over and the torment had begun. Kate just rolled her eyes and Abby giggled.

"Okay Abs the skirt isn't terrible, but the shirt will not pass inspection. You have to go dressier."

"I gotta say I like the look Katie." Actually Tony could care less about the look really he just liked being contrary.

Turning back to her sister she gave a stage whispered reply. "You wanna listen to big foot or someone whose wardrobe doesn't usually get her sent back to her room to change?"

"Fine, pick another shirt. I'm not wearing Christmas colors."

"Alright, so I think I'm all caught up. You don't want to shop with mom again after the almost reveal of the tattoo, so you're shopping from the closet of the junior Junior Leaguer? Nice preemptive strike Abs."

Kate held up a satin printed blouse with red and white swirls. It was more business attire for when she worked in the Dean's office, but with the skirt and some jewelry she thought it could be dressed up enough to satisfy her mother.

Abby scowled and Tony shook his head back and forth. "What?" Kate asked annoyance lacing her tone.

"You really spent your own money on that? I mean you bought it of your own free will?"

Looking at her sister Kate pleaded with her eyes for Abigail Grace to MAKE this work. Taking the hint out of sheer exhaustion from the process Abby sighed in resignation to her fate saying, "I'll make it work. You got a problem with me making a few cuts?"

She was heading out her room when Kate went after her screaming, "YES! YES I DO HAVE A PROBLEM… ABBY…."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gibbs and Jack had been waiting to leave for the last half hour. After the third outfit the fashion stunted Gunny left his wife to her decisions for fear of having something else hurled at his head. You make one comment about a shirt seeming a little snug and all hell breaks loose. Deciding that two fingers of bourbon and Jack's incessant chatter was better than another wardrobe encounter with his wife Jethro Gibbs took off for friendlier surroundings. He'd already called out to his son and daughters twice. Oddly enough Kate ended up being the one closest to being ready. He would have to have another chat with his son. No boy should spend as much time fussing with his hair as his sisters.

"Leroy did you hear anything I just said."

"Was just waiting for a lull to respond," Gibbs sipped and smirked.

"So, what is going on?"

"Jen's fine dad we've just had a lot going on that's all. She's just distracted I guess."

"I love that daughter-in-law of mine, but she's a damn sight more than distracted. She put a tablespoon of salt in her coffee this morning."

Tossing back his drink Gibbs stood up and exited his study putting a definite end to the conversation. Calling up the stairs, "If you three are not down here in the next 60-seconds there will be hell to pay."

Each displaying their own style and sense of holiday cheer the three Gibbs children came down the stairs full of merriment the last few weeks no longer weighing them down in one way or another.

"Now, if those aren't two of the most gorgeous creatures I ever did set my eyes on." Jack started right in.

"Aw, come on Grandpa Jack Kate looks pretty good too. Ow!"

A scowl from below put an apology on her lips. "Ooops, sorry. You know this tennis elbow causes the strangest spasms."

"Well, get on down here so I can put the prettiest things on my arm."

Abby loved Grandpa Jack for this exact reason. He seemed to embrace her constant quest for individuality. Her dad didn't embrace it, but at least he didn't verbalize his judgment of it.

"Is that a mom approved look Abs?" That was her dad's only question.

"It'll pass dad trust me."

Kate herself was wearing an adorable wrap dress in red with patent leather boots that gave her a very youthful Mrs. Claus look. Tony had opted to do the sweater with a blazer look since both his dad and granddad went with the tie and dress shirt. Abby's look was a combination of looks. She wore her black three tiered ruffle skirt (length yet to be debated with her mother), Tony's snazzy suspenders hanging down, Kate's top with a corset like top over it and on her feet platform lace-ups with red and white ankle socks (lace peeking over the edges). She went with four knots atop her head in place of the two pigtails she normally sported. Gibbs seriously believed the conversation with his wife could go either way. He wasn't anxious to start any version of it.

Tossing the keys to his son, "Tony take my truck and head on out with Jack and your sisters."

"Dad, this is not a truck look I'm sporting here. I should really be driving my car." If looks could kill they would be heading to a memorial and not a Christmas party. His son had read it exactly the way it was intended. "Truck sounds perfect dad. Alright, you heard the man let's pile in."

As the door closed behind them Leroy Jethro Gibbs took the steps two at a time to figure out what was wrong and keeping his wife.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Jen," he called as he gently opened the closed door.

"Jenny what the hell is going on? Look I sent Jack and the kids ahead." He could hear the sniffling from the other side of the door. His wife wasn't a crier.

"Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs open this door right now or I'm kicking it in." Being tough usually got results… never from his wife, but he didn't see his other options. Slowly the door crept open and his puffy eyed bride appeared.

She was angry with herself and with him and she wasn't sure why on either counts. The fact that she'd gotten the test back saying she wasn't pregnant was supposed to be good news yet she felt like she'd lost something she never even wanted. Jenny was also carrying around a lot of guilt for not telling Jethro what was going on with her. Actually she was feeling most guilty about the negative thoughts she was having during the entire week she thought she might be pregnant. Of course she was being ridiculous about the whole stupid thing, but it didn't stop her from being emotional about it.

Pushing away from his protective arms Jenny literally sucked it in and up. "I'm fine Jethro. It's just been an emotional week is all. You sent Jack with kids? What was Abby wearing? I swear if that crazy old lady starts in tonight I cannot be responsible for what I might say to her."

"She looked great and Jack will keep Victoria plenty occupied tonight." He kept staring at her as she reapplied her make-up. Her green satin blouse setting off her flaming red tendrils.

Laughing Jen added "between the two of them and Ducky it'll be a miracle if anyone else gets a word in edgewise."

"We gonna keep pretending Jen?"

"Jethro, it's nothing I promise. I was just… who knows."

"I guessing you know so talk to me Jen."

Turning around she let it spill from her without pausing for breath fearing if she stopped she wouldn't know how to start again. "I thought I was pregnant. I'm not it's just a moderate case of hypoglycemia. The doctor is running test and will get me on a plan. This is not a big deal and I don't want it ruining our evening. I mean it!"

"Should I be worried Jen," her attentive husband asked.

What a control freak she was being Jen thought. She wanted some sort of control, but knew not being straight with him wasn't fair either. Walking over to their bed Jen took off her shoes and climbed up to sit across from her husband. Taking one of his hands she needed to anchor herself to him to take this journey on the train of truth.

"Jethro I thought I might've been pregnant. I wasn't even handling the possibilities of that well. My thoughts were negative and even though the symptoms seemed to get worse I refused to deal with it or tell you. I am so sorry." Gibbs made to interrupt but was stopped. "I was worried about work, Mike's reaction, your reaction, the kids… I just needed to shelve it for a little while. Strange thing is when Dr. Hayden told me I wasn't I felt bad about that too."

"And now… how do you feel now Jen?"

"I hope this doesn't hurt you, but I am glad I'm not pregnant. We have three wonderful kids, but I don't want to start all over again."

Reaching over to kiss her forehead Leroy Jethro Gibbs, man of few words, conveyed his feelings about everything in one sentence. "No more secrets Jen."

Smiling she hopped off the bed feeling lighter and padded down the hallway after him with her shoes in her hands."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Night Before Departure**

Abby was curled up on one half of the soft brown sofa with Kate in front of her on the floor wrapped in a blanket. She was always cold. Abby was enveloped in her father's jumbo NIS sweatshirt. Tony was supposed to be putting in the movie. Both agents Gibbs were in the kitchen making popcorn and hot chocolate (coffee of course for Jethro).

Kate and Tony were taking off for school in the morning. Abby would start at the local prep school in a couple of days. Jenny wouldn't even entertain the thought of public school in DC, so it was one of the local private prep school, or back to Hilton. After the trip back for the great apology Abby had a feeling her reception back wouldn't be that warm hence the reason she acquiesced to Allenington Prep with little to no protest. At least she'd be able to hang out with her own friends on the weekends.

Tony was headed back to Ohio with a promise to find and keep a job. He also agreed to meet with some of the career counselors on campus. Ash was picking Kate up for the drive back to Georgetown and to help her with the move to her new dorm. Gibbs suspected he volunteered because it would be one of the last times he'd get anywhere beyond the lobby which suited the suspicious father just fine.

Jenny was put on a regiment for her hypoglycemia making sure not to go too long between meals. She and Gibbs also discussed permanent ways to make sure there weren't anymore pregnancy scares. No decisions had been yet, but they were in talks. Gibbs had said only two words to Mike when he checked in earlier in the week… 'She's not.' Things on the team immediately went back to normal.

"Tony I am not watching that again."

"Come on T-man seriously we've seen it at least once a week since you've been home."

"Abs I've only been home like a week and a half."

"Um, must just seem longer." Kate said as she jumped up to snatch the remote from her brother's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah Katie now play nice." Tossing it to Abby he reached out to block his other sister's advance.

They both dove for the sofa. Abby squealed as they came down on top of her. There was tickling, laughter, shrieks of one decibel or another and far too much wrestling in the heirloom filled space. Flinging her hand back the remote still in Abby's hand collided with the lamp shade making it wobble a bit.

The piercing whistle caused them all to pause where they were. "I can promise you if you break anything car rides tomorrow will be highly unpleasant."

Bodies slowly returned to appropriate postures on the furniture and floor. Abby extending her arm to give the remote control to her mother since her father was carrying the tray. Tony was sitting on the ottoman to his dad's chair while Jenny sat next to Abby on the sofa.

Putting the tray down Gibbs asked, "Did someone put the movie in?"

"Yes I did." Tony replied.

"Dad he put in The Fugitive… again." Kate was whining but her brother's behavior always mad her resort to that when they were each trying to get their own way.

"It's a classic. Come on who doesn't like Tommy Lee Jones in this flick. You know I almost have the speech down."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Gibbs rattled off.

Jenny put a stop to it all. "Tony won Kate he gets to pick. Just make sure this goes back with you to Ohio son. Pretty soon we'll all be able to recite that speech."

Turning off the lights they watched the opening scene and settled in for the movie. Gibbs took his eyes from the screen for a moment taking in the picture before him of his family. Abby with her whip cream mustache, Jenny resting her head on the arm extended across the back of the sofa, Kate trying to toss scowling looks at her brother only to crack up because of the faces he made back and Tony, never too old for a snuggle, had slid the ottoman close enough to the sofa to rest his head against his mother's lap. Running his hands through his hair, sipping on his coffee Gibbs settled in to watch the hunt for the one armed man comfortable in the fact, as he looked at the people he loved most, that he had found everything he'd ever need.


End file.
